


The Tesseract

by Asahara, Sigynn



Series: Loki and Sigyn [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahara/pseuds/Asahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynn/pseuds/Sigynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is is set immediately after the events of Thor: The Dark World with Loki on the throne. He thinks he has everyone fooled in his disguise as Odin but soon finds out that one person can see through his tricks and she has her own secrets she will not tell.  Will he be able to keep his secret from the rest of Asgard and how long will it be before the Tesseract attracts the wrong attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible by my good friend Asahara. She was a sounding board for my ideas and source of good advice when I had writer's block. Her insight on the characters and knowledge of Norse mythology helped guide this tale to an end I would never have come up with without her. Thank you so much!!

"So you're Loki" The woman spoke striding into the large and very empty throne room. A man of many years sat on the throne deep in thought over a conversation he recently had with his son. When he heard the woman's voice he looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry, child, you are mistaken. Loki is dead."

The woman crossed the Triquetra etched gold floor stones and stepped onto the throne's first stair. she climbed the steps until she stood before him close enough to see but far enough for her immediate safety. "Frigga was very good at teaching you your tricks, they are almost flawless." She held her hand, palm up, and swiped it before her as if cleaning the dust from a mirror. Odin's shape began ripple and then fade, melting like ice in the afternoon sun. Loki sat before her in his true form looking unfazed but what she did. "Almost."

Loki's smile did not reach his eyes. "And just who might you be?"

The woman shrugged "You can call me Sigyn." She glanced around the throne room taking in the large meeting area where courtiers came to meet with All Father. Massive pillars carved as figures of Einherjar warriors held up the equally massive roof. "So where is Odin anyway? Did you stash in him the dungeon under a glamour or take him through a hidden portal to one of the other Nine Realms?" She turned back to Loki to see him watching her with narrowing eyes. "Either would be just like you, you know."

"You seem to know a lot about me…Sigyn" he said "You do know that the more you talk the shorter your lifespan becomes?"

"That is a risk, I admit" she replied "But I wanted to see you for myself, after all I did want you on the throne, not Thor."

Loki arched a dark brow "Do tell."

Sigyn knew she had Loki's curiosity if only for the moment. "Thor is a blunt instrument, he solves his problems by repeatedly hitting it with that hammer. You on the other hand would use knowledge to rule the Nine Realms with wisdom."

Loki sat back stretching his long legs before him. "You seem to be in the minority of that opinion."

"It doesn't change the truth." she said heading back down the steps. "Stay where you are. I won't speak up."

Loki rose and followed Sigyn down the steps. He reached out and grabbed Sigyn's arm to turn her around so he stood before her. She tilted her head to look up at him unfazed by his close proximity. His green eyes were almost luminescent like forest leaves after a storm. She knew he weathered one already and a new one was on its way. But she had to make her next move carefully because the dark look he gave her was certain to result in her death if she didn't. "You are taller then I thought" she said. She lifted her hand and ran her finger down the side of his jaw. She felt him momentarily tense. She was sure he was not used to being in such close proximity of someone who did not wish to do him harm.

"Am I supposed to trust you?" he asked a hint of ice in his voice.

Sigyn laughed. "You would be a fool to trust me." she answered. "But there is one thing you can trust."

"And what is that?"

Sigyn's smile faded and locked her eyes with his. "Trust my rage."

Sigyn saw his eyes widen in surprise and she smiled. Now she had his attention.

***

Loki watched Sigyn leave, his interest was definitely peaked. There was something familiar about those green eyes, which were a mirror to his own, that seemed to stare at him with such great intensity, it took him several minutes of watching her slim form as she headed unhurried down the hall for him to recall where. It was almost as if she knew he was watching her and wanted him to get a good look and that was when he remembered.

It was at Thor's Coronation Ceremony when he was being sworn in as the next King to Asgard. Thor was entering the throne room putting on a performance for courtiers as they cheered him on. Loki remembered dropping his gaze. He had seen him showing off many times before and he wanted to hide his annoyance and frustration at not having been chosen as the next All Father. Looking around the room he saw women swooning at the sight of him. All of them say one. She seemed very bored her gaze falling on everything except the main event. When their eyes met they didn't move. They simply stared at each other. Loki could see right away she was different. She didn't look empty headed like the other women fawning over Thor, there was an intelligence to explore and he very much wanted to go over and talk to her. He knew that was impossible at the moment and made a mental note to do so at the banquet. Just then Odin stopped speaking bringing Loki out of his thoughts and everyone in the throne room to immediate silence.

"Frost Giants!" he announced a whisper of surprise in his voice, the sound echoing throughout the silent hall.

Loki momentarily cursed the little trick he had caused bringing the Frost Giants in to ruin Thor's big day, but it couldn't be helped now. He pushed the mysterious women out of his mind and made a note to find her but he was unable to do so. Now she reappeared in the throne room with the same air of mystery and he was intrigued. But he wasn't as naive as he was just a few short years ago and the first thing going through his mind was what was her angle. Why approve of him on the throne and what did she hope to gain. She seemed to know things that she shouldn't know and he needed to find out what that was. He wasn't going to let her catch him off guard again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn left the throne room and disappeared from Loki's view as the large doors closed behind her. She was happy with how well the first meeting had gone. She didn't know if Loki remembered her from Thor's ceremony, he didn't seem to. Sigyn made a note to remind him, she would just have to pick the right time.

Suddenly Sigyn's vision of the palace hall darkened and faded. She stopped moving but already the scenery had become quite different. She was standing on what seemed like a planet, it was desolate and barren with rocky outcroppings and a hard gravel surface underfoot. Everything around her had the darkened shade of night time but she could see clearly. She looked up at the sky to see if she could get her bearings, but the planet that hovered large in the sky was unfamiliar to her as were the stars. She concluded she must be on that planet's moon and she was nowhere near Asgard. Sigyn summoned her blades and looked around for whoever brought her here.

"Good," a woman's voice spoke up "You are here." She stepped out from behind one of the outcroppings looking like nobody Sigyn had ever seen. Her skin was blue, much like everything else around her and her head was clean shaven. She had cybernetic implants in her arms and she moved with a grace like someone who was very experienced in combat. She looked Sigyn over as if measuring her up and then leaned back against one of the boulders and crossed her arms. She appeared to be completely relaxed but Sigyn knew better. "You can dispense with those," she said nodding toward the blades in Sigyn's hand "I assure you, you will not get the chance the use them if I decide to kill you." Sigyn reluctantly opened her fingers and the blades vanished. She knew this woman was by far the better fighter, but she kept in contact with her magic so she could summon them quickly.

"What do you want?" Sigyn demanded.

The woman quirked a half smile. "My, for a courtier, you have spine. I'd be careful with your demands if you want to keep it." When Sigyn said no more she continued. "I am Nebula and my father Thanos needs you to do something for him."

Sigyn felt a chill run down her back. Everyone knew who Thanos was. He was one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy. And though he lived on the opposite side of the galaxy from the Nine Realms, his reputation was still known. Nebula gave a knowing half smile at Sigyn's reaction, she had seen it often enough and never tired of it.

Sigyn pulled herself back under control. "What does he want from me?"

"He wants you to keep Loki distracted while we retrieve the Tessaract."

Sigyn stiffened. "Loki is dead." She responded coolly.

Nebula chuckled. "We know he is alive. It was part of my father's plan to have Loki on the throne of Asgard if he was not able to get the Tesseract from the humans."

"Why?"

Nebula's eyes narrowed as she watched Sigyn carefully. She seemed to realize suddenly she was saying too much. "That is none of your concern. You just worry about what we tell you."

"Why should I help you?"

"Lets just say we will give you incentive to be cooperative."

Sigyn didn't like the sound of this. "And what would that be?"

"You can either help us quietly without issue or we will destroy the city and take it. And this time we will make sure Loki is dead when we leave. You will have the good fortune to live long enough to watch him die."

Sigyn's eyes widened as she struggled to bring her emotions under control. She watched Nebula for any sign she was bluffing but she knew she wasn't. Not that Sigyn really expected she was. At last she let her shoulders fall in defeat "Very well," she said "I will do as you ask."

Nebula stepped forward and reached her forefinger toward Sigyn's forehead. "See that you do or you may not like the alternative" Her finger touched her and Sigyn felt a blinding pain fill her head. She let out a piercing scream and collapsed to the ground. But the surface beneath her knees and hands wasn't dirt but the familiar polished marble of the Asgard palace. She heard footsteps hurrying toward her and someone takeing her arm and helping her to her feet. She felt shaky, but the stabbing pain in her head had faded to a dull pain. She knew it was a gift from Nebula to let her know what she had experienced was not a dream.

When she was on her feet, she still felt the hands of her helper around her arms. She looked up and her gaze met the dark worried eyes of an Einherjar Hiromenn. "Are you all right?"

Sigyn gave a weak smile. "Yes, Theoric, I am fine."

Theoric looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

Sigyn disengaged her arms from his grip. He let her do it with some hesitation. "Yes, I am fine. Just a headache that came on suddenly, but it is gone now."

"Maybe you should get checked by a Healer."

"No." Sigyn snapped. Theoric took a step back surprised at her response. Sigyn sighed and tried to take the edge out of her voice "I'm just going to go lie down, I will be fine."

"I can walk you to your rooms." he offered.

Sigyn smiled weakly at him. "No, Theoric, you have duties. I will be all right. Really."

Theoric hesitated but Sigyn didn't give him a chance to argue further. She patted his arm and then turned and headed down the hall she was walking down what seemed a lifetime ago. Before too long she had turned a corner and was out of Theoric's sight.

Sigyn found her rooms without further incident. She entered and closed the doors behind her. The pain in her head had not completely left and she wanted to lie down for a while until it did. At least she wasn't lying to Theoric about that. Letting out a sigh as his name entered her head, she collapsed on the silken covers and draped her arm across her eyes to block out the light which penetrated curtains hanging over her balcony door. Theoric was someone she did not wish to deal with while she tried to gain Loki's attention. They courted once, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Sigyn found him handsome, attentive, brave and boring. Most women would have thought him to be a good catch and pursued him but Sigyn wanted more from a man and Loki seemed to be just that. She knew it the moment she laid eyes on him at Thor's ceremony. While all her friends swooned over Thor she was trying to keep her feet steady as she watched Loki watching her. When Odin, Thor and Loki went to deal with the Frost Giants who had unsuccessfully invaded the vault, Sigyn had pulled her friend aside to speak of him.

"What is he like?" she asked Sif

Sif rolled her eyes. "Oh, not you too? I didn't think he was your type."

Sigyn bit her lip "He is perfect. He seems so quiet and thoughtful. And those eyes. They are so intense."

Sif gave her a strange look. "I would hardly call Thor quiet."

Sigyn frowned. "Thor? I was talking about Loki."

This time it was Sif's turn to be surprised. "You can't be serious. Sigyn, please don't entertain any thoughts of him."

"Why not. He obviously has more intelligence then Thor and I am so tired of talking to men who only want to discuss how many people they killed in their last epic battle."

Sif sighed "You certainly wouldn't get Loki talking about epic battles. But he still worries me. I don't know what is going through his head and if it is for the best interest of the kingdom. He seems envious of Thor's status as heir and he could find a way to change that. What he will do is what scares me sometimes. Please, if you insist on getting to know him, be very careful."

Unfortunately, that had never happened. The events that followed and the stories that spread through Asgard of the Loki's encounters with Thor left Sigyn's head spinning. Sometimes she was amazed at his resourcefulness and at other times she was worried for extremes he went to. When stories came to her of his fall from the Bifrost she mourned for the man she would never know and when he showed up on Midgard she was happy to know he was alive. Sigyn couldn't believe when she heard he was trying to take over that world and when he was returned to Asgard in shackles she took a peek at him being taken through the palace by a troop of guards led by Theoric. Loki looked so different from the young prince she knew just a couple of years ago. He looked older, harder. He possessed a self confidence about him that indicated he knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of and she wanted to explore that more then ever. But Sigyn was not allowed to visit him and she had no one to speak on her behalf. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were busy trying to bring order to the Nine Realms, so that left her to figure things out on her own. A recent battle on Midgard with the Dark Elves and Loki's involvement encouraged Sigyn's belief that there was a reason for his behaviour. Like everyone else, she also heard that once again Loki had died but this time in saving Thor's life. Sigyn decided to see the All Father and offer her condolences, but when she entered the hall and looked at the man on the throne, she realized that what she saw was a trick and decided to speak with him while she had the chance.

Now her little visit seemed to have drawn the attention of one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy had put her in a difficult position; to save Asgard and Loki she must betray them and she could not see any scenario where that ended well. So much for gaining a little trust that he really needed from someone. Sigyn's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle rap on the door. She tilted her head toward it, lifting her arm experimentally. The piercing pain had finally subsided so she sat up and called for the visitor to enter.

The door opened and Sif's familiar dark head poked in through the opening. When she Saw Sigyn she smiled and stepped the rest of the way into the room. "How are you?" she asked. "Theoric was saying you weren't doing so well."

Sigyn resisted a flinch. She really didn't need Theoric telling everyone he found her sprawled in the middle of the palace hallway. But she was given the impression that he only spoke to Sif because he knew she could get to her when no one else could. But Sigyn knew this was something she could say nothing about. The more who knew the more danger everyone else could be put in.

"He only told me," Sif said as if reading her thoughts.

"How can you be so sure?"

Sif took an exaggerated look around Sigyn's rooms "My guess, because I am the only one here." She moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I also wanted to come and see how you were doing on other matters."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Loki?" Sigyn's confused expression pushed Sif on. "I know you were very anxious to meet him despite my warnings and now he's gone."

Sigyn opened her mouth to argue the point and suddenly remembered the glamour he wore. "I wish I did get a chance, that's true."

"I may sound cruel, but Loki was not someone you would want as a friend. He was a trickster and wove so many lies, I don't know if even he could have kept up with them. He redeemed himself quite a bit by saving Thor's life, but that Loki never made it back here. He would have been the one I wish you knew."

Sigyn bowed her head and nodded. She drew on the emotions she had when she first heard his death from his fall of the Bifrost Bridge in order to make a convincing performance. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes and struggled to bring it under control. She hadn't touched these emotions in quite some time and though they were softened with Loki now being alive, she needed them now. She hated to trick her friend, but it was for the best. Sigyn wondered briefly if she kept this behaviour up they would start calling her trickster.

Sif touched her chin and lifted it up. "I know you are sad, but I want you to also think of someone else."

Sigyn's head snapped up, her 'grief' momentarily forgotten. "Who?"

"Theroic."

Sigyn let out an exasperated sigh and dropped back on the bed. "Could you have named a more boring person in all the Nine Realms?"

"Sigyn!" Sif reprimanded. "He's a brave warrior and a fierce fighter. You would do well to be with him."

"My dear Sif," Sigyn said sitting back up "You are listing all the things that you find attractive about him. They are not the things that would interest me."

Sif smiled. "This is true," she admitted, "but he does care for you, you should at least give him a chance."

"I did,"

"Give him another. He may have changed."

Sigyn looked skeptical. "You can not be serious."

"Very," Sif gave her friend a level look. "Talk to him again, he may surprise you."

"It would take a lot to surprise me."

Just then Sigyn heard another knock on her door and before she could say anything it opened revealing one of the guards. "My lady Sigyn," he said "Heimdall has summoned you."

"You see that?" Sign responded gesturing to the guard "That surprises me."

Concern flickered in Sif's eyes. "Did Heimdall say why Sigyn was summoned?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Sif, he did not. I was just instructed to escort her to him."

Sigyn gave a small wave of her hand. "It's all right, I know the way. Thank you for your message."

The guard bowed pressing his fist to his chest and left, closing the door behind him.

Sigyn stood she took in a a quick look of her silver skirts and realized they were not appropriate for travel. She made a mental image of riding pants and tunic in similar colours and waved a hand over herself. There was a brief shimmer and her clothes shifted to ones more suited for riding. Sigyn let out a small sigh of relief, she much preferred pants over skirts, so any excuse to wear them she took.

Sif tilted her head as she looked Sigyn over. "You know, I almost wish Loki was still alive."

"Why's that?"

"You have some things in common with him and I think you would have been good for him. If he had someone like you he could trust maybe his path may have been a different one."

"He had you guys, he had Thor. What need would he have of me?"

Sif shook her head. "He felt wronged by his father and brother. All Father for lying about his heritage and Thor because he felt he was always living in his shadow. We, of course, supported them both so he would not have sought trust in us. But you do not have those same kind of allegiances. He might have found a measure of peace with you and not traveled the road he chose."

Sigyn smiled. "You have a lot of faith in me, dear friend. But sadly, I guess we will never know." She turned and headed out of her rooms with Sif following behind her. When they reached the intersection in the corridor that led to the stables Sif paused.

"I will speak with you later, Sigyn. I have other matters to attend to. But please tell me what Heimdall wanted of you when you return."

Sigyn gave Sif a playful wink. "If I can." then hurried out of the palace to the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn found the stables all but deserted. She was glad of that. She liked taking some time for herself to groom and tack her horse without one of the stablehands doing the work. She found her Sylvi in her stall munching contentedly on the last of her afternoon hay. Sigyn gave a clucking noise which brought Sylvi over to her with rumbles of happy greetings. Sigyn smiled as Sylvi started nuzzling her hand looking for the elusive treat she always had. Sigyn chuckled as she made a small gesture and a treat appeared in her hand. Sylvi scooped it up and munched contentedly then proceeded to clean every last crumb from her hand with her large tongue.

"Now, now," Sigyn pulled her saliva covered hand back and wiped it as best she could on her pants. "We have places to be."

Sylvi gave her hand another nuzzle and after some resistance Sigyn smiled and conjured another treat for her.

"She's going to get fat if you keep feeding her like that."

Sigyn spun around to see Loki standing a short distance behind her. His hands on the bridle of the horse he stood next to. Judging by the sweat darkened coat on his chest and withers, Loki had taken him for quite a ride. She could not believe she was so focused on her horse that she did not hear his approach. But in a barn some sounds just blended in with the other noises she was familiar with.

"She works it off easily, but maybe not as hard as you have yours."

Loki smiled and gave his horse an affectionate stroke and pat. "Aapeli loves the run. Sometimes I think he wants to grow wings and fly."

"And you, you want to fly with him?"

Loki's smile faded and his eyes seemed to lose focus she could see memories passing behind his eyes and none of them were good. "There are days." he admitted.

Sigyn tilted her chin toward Aalpi "Hence the hard ride."

Loki blinked, returning his gaze to Sigyn. "And you, do you intend to escape your troubles with a good ride?"

Sigyn shook her head. "As much as I would love to do just that, I am actually going to see Heimdall, he has requested my presence."

Loki's brow furrowed "Did he give a reason?"

"Does he ever?"

"I may have to have a chat with him on that. He can be far too mysterious."

"I would advise against it, 'All Father,'" Sigyn advised. "Odin was never concerned with how he did his job, you suddenly asking him to make changes might make him have some questions. By the way, how is it he doesn't see you in your true form?"

Loki shrugged, "I'm using a new cloaking spell which seems to be working. What I don't understand is how you can see through it."

Sigyn gave a half smile "Maybe my magic cancels yours out. They could be the same or polar opposites. There's no real way to tell."

Sigyn realized this chat with Loki, though enjoyable, was making her late to see Heimdall. She picked up the lead rope and attached it to Sylvi's halter. Leading her out to a crossbeam, she tied her up and looked over body thinking how nice it would be to lose herself in the grooming of this beautiful horse. With a sigh, she lifted her hands and gave her wrists a quick flick. a gold shimmer spread across the horse. Sygin was glad this was something Sylvi was used to. This wasn't the first time she had to saddle her in a hurry. When the shimmer faded Sylvi stood groomed, tacked and ready to go.

Loki watched her casting, tapping a forefinger against his lower lip in thought. When Sigyn turned to him, he seemed to have forgotten she was there. She waved her hand in front of him and he jerked out of his thoughts. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yes, fine."

"Then why…"

"No reason." At that moment a groomsman approached them. Loki handed over the reins along with instructions for Aapeli's care, then with a distracted wave to Sigyn he left the barn.

Sigyn frowned in confusion. She heard the Aapeli's footsteps as he was led away,his bridle jangling in unison, and shook herself from her reverie. She quickly mounted Sylvi and with one last glance at Loki's retreating back, she aimed Sylvi toward's the Bifrost Bridge. Sigyn started her out with a warm up walk and trot and when they had reached the outskirts of the palace, she gave her her head and she stretched out into a pounding gallop. Sigyn shook her head, releasing her dark curls to the wind, feeling it pull out behind her as Sylvi galloped toward her destination. Before long the ground gave way to the multicoloured Rainbow Bridge. She glanced down to see the colours spread out under Sylvi's feet as she ran toward the Observatory entrance and her destination. Sigyn hadn't much time to think as to why Heimdall was calling for her and now that she was almost there her curiosity was starting to pique. Before it could escalate into worry, she was slowing Sylvi to walk and until she was before the entrance. Dismounting, she let the reins drop on the bridge surface, knowing Sylvi's training would ensure she would stay, and started into the large domed sphere that acted as a door to the other realms.

Heimdall was just inside. Standing over six feet tall in gold armour, the same colour as his eyes, he held a large sword, Houfund; the key to the Bifrost gate. He watched her without any seeming expression and after a few moments she started to feel nervous.

Finally Sigyn broke the silence. "You asked to see me Master Heimdall?"

"Indeed I did," he said in a deep voice. "I saw you in the company of the All Father earlier today in the throne room."

"Yes, I was with him. Should I have not been?"

"That is not at issue. What is at issue is where you went after that."

Sygin's brow puckered in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Heimdall fixed her with his gaze "You left the throne room and disappeared from my sight. I could find you nowhere I will know where you went."

Memories of her conversation Nebula came flooding back to her. She hadn't realized that she was blocked from view, Sigyn thought the whole conversation was in her mind. If she was obscured from Heimdall's sight, then maybe she was taken from the Nine Realms.

"I don't know if that is a good idea,"

Heimdall watched her with his unfaltering gaze. "You disappeared from my view and I will know why or I will bring you before the King."

Sygin sighed. She stepped away from Heimdall and began to pace around the dome. Her finger's felt twitchy, so she curled them to form a throwing blade in her grip. With it she began to flip it absently catching it alternately by the blade and handle. But it did not help her come up with another way out of this conversation. Finally she turned to face Heimdall who had been watching her as she circled the Bifrost dome showing no concern for the weapon she casually tossed in her hand.

"I don't know if I was taken out of the Nine Realms" She said at last tapping the blade's tip nervously agains her thigh. She waited a moment expecting her skull to start splitting apart like it did when Nebula last spoke with her, but when nothing happened she worked on stilling her wrist and meeting Heimdall's steady gaze. He watched her patiently giving no indication he was going to speak up. "I was told to distract the king for them while they get the Tesseract. or they would destroy Asgard and take it."

"Who were they?"

Sigyn let out a sigh and turned once more to pacing the Bifrost and flipping the knife. "Please forgive my hesitation, but I don't know if what I say will mean my death or yours."

"You still breathe, so speak."

Sigyn bit her lip. "I was approached by Nebula, daughter of Thanos. He is the one that wants The Tesseract."

Sigyn saw Heimdall's eyes darken at her words. "He must not get it, no matter the cost to the realm. The alternative would be disastrous."

"I didn't go to All Father because I was afraid with the power they had they were watching my steps and would know if I spoke with him of this. But they have not taken those steps to stop me from speaking with you and I don't know why." Sigyn resumed smacking the blade against her thigh. The pace increased as her mind whirled at the possibilities. She felt it catch in the cloth of her pants and tear it in places, but she couldn't be bothered with it.

"Maybe you are not the only one."

Sigyn's head snapped up. "What?"

"Their power may be limited and they can not follow everyone in this realm as I can. So it is not you they watch but the All Father."

Sigyn's eyes widened a little as she thought on this. "That could be a help,"

"But consider this, you may be unwilling to help them retrieve the Tesseract, but who ever else they have in this ploy may actually be a willing partner."

Sigyn's mouth suddenly became very dry at the thought of such betrayal. All she could do was nod mutely at his words.

"I too will keep silent on this matter. But you must come to me in the future with any knowledge you may acquire."

"I will," she promised. She turned and headed back to Sylvi, loosening her grip on her knife so vanished and freed up her hands to climb once more onto Sylvi's back and return to the palace


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn left the stables after making sure Sylvi had been untacked and had a good rub down. She wanted to make up for the quick job she did earlier. When Sylvi was turned out on the fields to run and frisk with the other horses she headed back toward the palace. She looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. She was covered head to foot in dust and horse hair and she smelled like a barn. What she wanted to do right now was have a nice hot bath and soak her worries away. It would have been a simple matter to remove the dirt and smell, but there was something about a bath that appealed to her right now. But first she wanted to work on knife throwing a little, she still needed to practice even if no one would teach her. She was on herway there when she saw Theoric coming at her from the other direction. Sigyn suppressed a groan and smiled warmly at him.

"Sigyn," he said when he stood before her "You look better since I last saw you."

"I feel better," she assured him, "Some fresh air has done wonders."

Theoric reached out and touched her arm with his fingers "I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me in the gardens,"

Sigyn was about to object when she felt her perspective on him shift. He no longer seemed like a boring, predictable soldier, but handsome and engaging. She didn't know why she didn't see it before. She suddenly felt the need to spend every moment with him and could not believe how much time she had wasted by pushing him away. Chiding herself for her ridiculous behaviour, she took his offered arm "Yes, Theoric, I would be happy to go for a stroll."

Loki watched the Sigyn and Theroric disappear around the barn and head toward the gardens. He was about to speak with Sigyn about her magic now that she was back from visiting Heimdall, but seeing she was not alone gave him pause. He watched her smile and laugh at Theoric as he led her away giving Loki a great deal of confusion. He could still feel the echo of her finger slide seductively down his jaw, her smile and self confidence gave her an air of mystery he found intriguing. He did not expect her to find someone like Theoric to be of any great company. Loki had reason to speak with him on occasion, and though he was devoted guard, intellectual conversation was not something he had in any great quantity. So why did Sigyn seem to find him so interesting, he had given her more credit then that. If good looks and battle hardened was what she wanted then why did she approach Loki at all, why didn't she just follow Thor and swoon at his feet like all the other palace women.

Loki decided to wait until after Sigyn was alone to speak with her, maybe when he spoke with her a second time he would find out the answers to his questions. He left stable and returned to the palace his confused thoughts being of little comfort.

Sigyn found herself standing outside the stables somewhat confused. She remembered Theoric coming by to take her for a stroll and she had agreed to it. She also remembered enjoying herself but she could not for the life her figure out why. Conversations with him usually consisted of sword fights and battle tactics, things she found of little interest, well maybe the battle tactics were interesting. But her memory felt so foggy and she could not recall the details of the walk. Not the conversation, where they went, or even the scenery they strolled past. Sigyn wondered if maybe Sif was right and that Theoric had changed and so had her feelings for him. She gave her head a shake and resumed her walk to the practice grounds, she would have to see how she felt the next time she saw him, in the mean time, she had some restlessness to work off.

When Sigyn arrived at the archery grounds, they were mercifully deserted. She preferred to practice her knife throwing without an audience. She studied the archery targets and decided the round bulls-eyes was not what she felt like using. She threw up her hand and flipped open her fingers, causing the archery targets to disappear and wooden dummies take their place. Curling her fingers she conjured a blade and sent it flying at the target. The first one landed in the chest, the second bounced off the wood and the third missed completely. Sigyn pushed her hair from her face, realizing she didn't tie it back before starting. She gave her fingers a flick and summoned a leather tie and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, hoping this would at least keep her from getting distracted.

"Your not half bad,"Sigyn swung around and saw Loki standing a short distance away with an impish smile on his face. He was leaning against the wall at the entrance to the palace watching her for the Norns knew how long. "Your posture and aim could use a little work, who is your teacher?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked a little sharply. She was getting tired of him popping up unexpectedly and startling her.

"Because he is either a lousy teacher or you are not putting in the practice you need to improve on his lessons."

Sigyn felt colour touch her cheeks. "I don't have a teacher, I've been learning on my own."

Loki arched a brow. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or be impressed."

"Why, because no one will teach me?"

"Because you are good despite not having any formal training. You do need some work to smooth out your technique."

"And that is where my problem lies." she grumbled "It seems a sewing needle is what I should have in my hand, not a blade."

Loki shoved himself off the wall and walked towards her. "And that would be a tragedy. Everyone should have some training in combat, including women, because men will not always be around to protect them. Especially if Asgard was ever under attack."

Sigyn watched him carefully for any indication he knew of Nebula's plans, but he showed no further sign as he approached her. "Well, you are All Father, why not make it a royal command?"

Loki gave her a half smile "Baby steps, Sigyn, baby steps. I can't be making a lot of sudden changes to Odin's ways, it might stir up the wrong kind of attention. But I can give you some pointers if you like."

Sigyn nodded and turned back to the target. She felt Loki move up behind her, his tall frame shading her from the late afternoon sun. She resisted her nervousness at his close proximity and focused instead on the lesson at hand. She Conjured up a blade and held it waiting for his advice.

"For starters, you don't hold it like that, at least not right now." Loki slipped the knife from her hand, flipped it around and placed the blade between her fingers and thumb. "You grip it near the tip. Not too tight, you want it to leave your hand smoothly so the trajectory isn't altered. Shift your posture so you are facing the target," Loki placed his hands on her hips and corrected her position. "Now," he took her arm and stretched it out in front of her. "Look down the length of your arm," As he demonstrated, his chin nearly touched her shoulder as he studied the direction the knife would go, his breath warming her ear. Sigyn felt a shiver slide down her back, but she did her best to ignore it. "When you have decided what it is you are aiming at, throw along the route you aimed with your arm, taking one step forward as you do to give the blade extra momentum." Loki stepped back, "Give it a shot,"

Sigyn followed his instructions and sent the knife speeding right into the dummies chest. She summoned another knife and sent that one into the dummy with equal accuracy.

"You learn quick," Loki observed. "Keep this up and when you are ready I will give you another lesson."

Sigyn summoned several more blades and repeated Loki's instructions. She then stepped back to look at her work. Five blades made it into the target's chest, while two landed on the other side. She waved her hand before her and the blades shimmered and vanished. Leaving her with a clean target to begin again. She summoned another blade and was about to throw it when Loki's next question brought her up short.

"Where did you learn your magic from?"

Sigyn turned around "Why does that matter?"

"Everyone's magic is unique. But their Seidr is not."

"I don't follow,"

"Nobody taught you anything, did they?" Loki asked a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"You mean how to have formal training with tutors and Masters who would drill me from dawn to dusk, filling my brain with the knowledge I have always craved? Nope, kind of skipped that day."

Loki rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to need to make some changes. "Seidr is your style of magic, how you use it. It shows who your teacher was because you would inevitably be copying them."

"And why are you so curious about who my teacher was?"

"Because it is very close to mine, so close in fact I think we had the same one."

"I really don't think so. I would remember you."

Loki smiled "And you would be equally hard to forget."

Sigyn felt her cheeks change colour once more "And who do you think taught me?"

Loki's eyes saddened "Frigga," he said "your style reminds me very much of her."

"I'm sorry, but I never met the Queen let alone have lessons from her."

"I have a hard time believing that. Your Seidr is rather distinctive."

Sigyn felt he was coming to a part of her past she did not want to discuss. "I have not had any magic lessons with the Queen, I think I would have remembered that. Who knows how many people she taught her Seidr to."

"I was the only one,"

"Obviously not, she must have held others in high enough esteem to share her special gift with."

Loki's face suddenly darkened "Don't test me, Sigyn."

Sigyn stepped forward waving her blade between them "Then stop asking me questions I am not going to answer," Loki caught her wrist before she came too close with the next gesture of her hand. Both pairs of green eyes, locked with each other reflecting the anger they were feeling. Sigyn was surprised to see such a strong emotion from someone who always seemed to be in such control. She yanked her wrist free and without looking swung her arm away and letting the blade fly on it's own. "You are not the only one who has secrets they don't wish to share." and with that she pushed passed him and stormed out of the yard.

Loki watched her leave a smile spreading across his face. She had fire, he had to give her that. He looked over to where she threw her dagger and saw it stuck firmly between the eyes of the dummy. And talent. He could teach her to wield the blade, but when it came to her magic, well that was a mystery. She had some training, that had been obvious, but her Seidr was too similar to his to be a coincidence. Frigga must have given her some training, but he was sure to get a knife in the ribs if he tried to broach that very sensitive subject again. He needed answers and considered wearing his battle armour the next time he spoke with her. Loki waved his hands over the dummies and they vanished, replaced with the archery targets. He knew it would not be long before the archers would be coming in for their practice. Turning on his heel, Loki left the range, his mind already on other things.


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn leaned against a wall her chest heaving from the anger she could feel boiling inside her. Loki had stirred things up in her she had buried a long time ago and thought she was past. But here they were again, threatening her inner peace. Her first instinct was to go back to the practice yard and take it out on the targets, but she was not going to risk running into Loki and looking like she was crawling back with an apology. Pushing herself from the wall she headed to her rooms at a quick pace, hoping that would help level of some of her anger. She entered her rooms and slammed the door behind her, still feeling the need to vent. she moved across the room then turned to view the door. She lifted her hand and flipped open her fingers, causing a target to appear on the door. Sigyn conjured a knife and using Loki's instructions, threw it at the target. Sigyn looked at it sticking firmly out of the target, very close to the centre and let out a small smile. She had to admit, those pointers were certainly an improvement. She summoned several more blades and began sending them at the target with all the anger she felt, hoping the blades would take it with them as they left her hand. There was a knock at the door shifting her focus "Come in!" she hollered as she released her final blade. The door opened and the knife sailed past Sif's head and pinged on the far marble wall and then fell with a clatter to the floor.

Sif looked at the knife and then at Sigyn's stormy face and raised a brow. "Things not go well with Theoric?"

"What?" she asked "Yes, I mean no,"

"Which is it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Sif's brow furrowed. "You only saw him a short time ago and you already forgot what happened? It must have been some stroll."

Sigyn threw her hands up in frustration. "I just don't understand it. I remember him asking to take me for a walk and somehow I was happy to join him. The next thing I know I'm standing outside the stables where he found me. I don't remember where we went in between."

Sif bit her lip. "That is confusing. But from what I heard you had a great time."

"Heard?" Sigyn asked, "You have little birds around the palace grounds?"

"Gossip moves faster then light and people who possess it will talk to anyone. From what I was told, you guys were snuggled up together and looked very happy. I was quite surprised to hear this after our last conversation, I just had to come hear it from you." Sigyn made a quick flick of her wrist in Sif's direction. Sif looked over her shoulder and watched as the blade shimmered and vanished, "I didn't expect to get a knife thrown at me, though."

"That was for something else," Sigyn corrected waving her hand in the target's general direction.

"Then who, if not Theoric, has you so worked up?"

Sigyn let out a sigh. Right now she wanted to tell her good friend everything. About Nebula forcing her to betray Asgard, Loki on the throne and how she wanted to see him again despite how crazy he was making her. Secrets and more secrets made her feel like she was betraying everyone by saying and doing nothing, but she didn't feel she had another choice. It was better she lose their trust then they lose their lives. "It's All Father,"she said at last. "He had questions about my magic."

Sif looked confused. "Questions?" She asked "Why would he want to know anything about your magic?"

Sigyn shrugged "Apparently he recognized my Seidr. Said it was a lot like the Queens. He wanted to know if she taught me."

"What did you tell him."

"I didn't. It's my business and he doesn't need to know."

"You have to," Sif argued, "He is King and if he asks something of you, you obey."

"And what possible need does he have to know where I learned a few tricks?"

Sif shook her head. "You do not argue with him. If he wants to know, you tell him. How did you leave things?"

Sigyn quirked a half smile. "I waved a knife at him, told him to mind his own business and left."

"You did what!" Sif exclaimed. "You need to go to the King and beg his forgiveness and tell him everything he wants to know."

Sigyn dropped into a near by chair. "No, I won't."

"What is the matter with you?" Sif asked "You were never so disrespectful of All Father before..." Sif's voice trailed of.

"Before what?" Sigyn prompted

"It's Loki, isn't it?"

Sigyn swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "What?"

"You are mad at All Father with how he treated Loki. You never even met him and you are angry at his punishment. Which was justified."

"Locking him up in a prison cell for the rest of his life is not exactly what I call justifed."

"You might think diferently if the people he killed were your family."

Sigyn mulled over Sif's words. Given what Sif knew of the present situation, her advice was sound. Too bad Sigyn couldn't heed it.

A knock at the door brought Sigyn out of her thoughts. "Come in,"she said absently.

The door opened and a guard stepped in. "My lady, The All Father requests your presence."

Sigyn wrinkled her nose "Why do I feel like I'm in a time warp?"

"Take advantage of it," Sif advised "You are going to see the All Father tell him what he wishes to hear and apologize for your reckless actions. Lets hope he will be merciful."

Sigyn shot her friend a dark look before heading toward the door.

"Not dressed like that!"

Sigyn glanced down at her dusty and torn clothes, having forgotten the state they had developed into over the course of the afternoon. She wondered how Theoric put up with her less then ideal appearance. Sigyn gave a casual shrug and ran her hand down her body. Her clothes shimmered and vanished, replaced by a gown of deep green with leaves stitched in gold thread along the hem, sleeves and low scooped neckline.

"Better?" she asked with a small note of sarcasm.

"Much," Sif answered ignoring it.

Sigyn let out an exasperated sigh and returned her attention to the guard. "Very well. You may take me to the All Father now."

The guard gave her a curt nod and led her from her rooms and out into the hall. Sigyn found the guard to have little interest in conversation. All he would say was he had no idea why the King had requested her presence, leaving the rest of the journey to be done in silence. Sigyn wondered what Loki was up to. She thought for sure her little display of temper would have caused him to back off her a little, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. She wondered if he liked a girl who played a firebrand. It was something Sigyn didn't do very often. Her temper, when ignited, had a tendency to get her into trouble.

The guard came to a pair of large doors engraved with the Yggdrasil tree which split in two when he opened them. He entered to announce her arrival, while Sigyn remained out in the hall. She considered Sif's advice and thought a more formal and respectful tone may elicit some sympathy from Loki and maybe he would stop pursuing his inquiry if she asked him nicely. When the guard returned he gestured for Sigyn to enter, which she did with a little reluctance. She found Loki standing by one of the large room windows looking out at the spires of the city as the sun started to set behind the mountains. When he turned,she schooled her expression into neutrality.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

Loki let out a small sigh "I didn't summon you, I requested you."

"They are one and the same, Your Majesty."

"Will you please drop the title?"

"As All Father wishes,"

Loki cupped his forehead in his hand and let out another sigh. "Your angry, I'm getting that. But can we move past this?"

"That will be fne, as long as you stop prying into my secrets."

Loki lifted his head "But why, why won't you tell me where your magic came from?"

Sigyn arched a brow at him. "Why won't you tell me what you are so afraid of?"

"Afraid" Loki suddenly smiled like he was trying to hide just that. "Who said I was afraid?"

Sigyn stepped forward so she stood before Loki, she tilted her head so she was looking up into his eyes, they matched her shade so closely she wondered if it was their magic was the cause. She could feel his breath warm on her face, but he did not step away. She reached out and touched his chest "You are carrying a heavy burden, I can feel it. If there is anything you want to share with me, maybe help you with some advice, I would be willing to help."

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't have time for this,"

"For what?"

"For games."

This time it was Sigyn's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure half of Asgard is discussing your little get together with Theoric. My congratulations, I hear he is quite a catch, though I must admit I would never have thought he was your type."

Sigyn's jaw tightened. "He's not. We just went for a walk."

"That's not what the gossip says,"

Really, you listen to gossip?"

Loki's eyes narrowed "I listen to everything. You never know if some stray word may hint at an attack on this city."

There it was again. Another veiled suggestion at war on Asgard, making Sigyn wonder more and more just how much he actually knew. But no matter what she would hold her tongue. Loki stepped away from her and returned to look out the window as if he were watching for that very attack.

"But you won't accept my help."

Loki half turned his face darkening against the fading sun's light. "No. You told me not to trust you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. All I will say is there is something out there, I just don't know when it will come."

"So you will wear out the foor until it does or doesn't come." Sigyn gestured to the marble floor decorated in intricate gold leaf knot work. Loki didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window. Sigyn knew that there was very little that would affect Loki like this and the only thing she could think of that had him worried at present was "Thanos," she whispered before she could stop herself.

Loki spun around to face her, his eyes darkening. "What do you know of Thanos?" he demanded He stormed over to her and grabbed her by the arms. His grip was painful, but she refused to cry out. "Tell me!"

"Only that he gave you a sceptre and an army to defeat the Midgardians and get the Tesseract. You lost the battle and the sceptre but the Tesseract is here." Sigyn chose her words carefully. If Nebula was watching, she had to keep the facts she revealed to Loki things he already knew.

Loki let out a snarl and shoved her away from him. Her feet became tangled in her skirts and she fell to the floor, her hands hitting the surface with a stinging slap. She turned around to face him, knowing she had said too much.

Sigyn saw Loki start to conjure a blade, but she already had one in her hand and she sent it fying. It flew past his head, narrowly missing his ear and landing in the wall behind him.

Loki looked at the blade and then at Sigyn "You have defnitely improved in a very short time." he observed

"Not really," she corrected. "I missed, didn't I?" And before Loki could respond she scrambled to her feet and ran from the room.

Loki again watched Sigyn running away from him. It was getting to be a pattern with her. He could see that both of them had secrets that they did not wish to share with the other and it was causing a conflict to form. He wondered why she refused to answer what seemed a simple enough question. Loki pulled the blade from the wall and held it in his open palm. He hovered his other hand over it releasing some of his magic to probe it, the result answered questions as well as raising new ones. He found Frigga's Seidr quickly enough and Sigyn's was there as well. But there was one other that linked the two. It seemed Sigyn was telling the truth, she didn't learn her magic from Frigga, she learned it from someone who Frigga taught. Now who was this person she had decided to share her magic with? Frigga was very selective and as far as Loki knew, he was her only student. He tried searching through his memories to see if he remembered Frigga spending any particular attention to anyone besides him, but he came up blank, The mysterious Seidr was old, which meant this person was taught a long time ago and trying to remember back that far was difficult. Loki slid the knife under his bracer, deciding to return it to Sigyn if the chance came up. But then he remembered how she last looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, shimmering with unshed tears. Loki couldn't believe he had caused her such fear without intending to. But he suspected there was something more to this as well. He looked out over the now darkened city and began to think how he could speak with her without getting himself maimed. He also needed to know how she knew so much about Thanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn ran down the halls of the palace, suppressing the panic and fear that were flooding to the surface. She hiked her skirts up as she ran so she could move faster. She couldn't believe she had tried to harm Loki, when she was trying so hard to get his attention and to some extension, his trust. Nebula wanted her to keep him distracted, but she didn't know if throwing knives at him was the right kind. His demands for answers frightened her in a way she hadn't felt for a long time and when he grabbed her and looked at her with those eyes filled with anger, she reacted out of instinct. Now she didn't know wether or not she would end up in the dungeons for making an attempt on his life. When she finally made it to her rooms, her lungs were burning as she tried to gulp in more air. She dropped into a nearby chair and worked on trying to catch her breath.

"Well that was a quick visit." Sif observed.

"He wasn't courting me," Sigyn said when she had her breath back, "he had a few more persistent questions that I still refuse to answer."

"And why are you here looking like you ran the length of the castle?"

"Because I practically did."

Sif shook her head "You keep this up, then I would recommend you give up the skirts entirely and start wearing armour. With your knife and magic skills, you could make an asset to our warriors."

"If I recall, you already had someone with those skills, didn't turn out so well, did it?"

"You are not the same."

"Aren't I?" she asked sitting up to look at her friend. "As you said, we both have skills with magic and a blade though mine are not as good as his. Hel, we both have dark hair, green eyes, and secret buried so far into our past we hope the Nine Realms will never find it. Just give me enough time and I will probably want to take over Asgard and rule as a benevolent Queen. Just need to rack up a body count first. You think Midgard will have an issue with another God paying them a visit?"

"Your angry," Sif observed.

"Yes, angry is as good a word as any to describe how I feel."

"What happened?"

Sigyn let out an exasperated sigh, "He pushed me again on where my magic came from. Things got a little heated and…I left."

Sif narrowed her eyes "What else happened?" she asked noticing the slight pause in her story.

"The disagreement became a little physical,"

"A little?"

"I threw a knife at him."

"Sigyn!" Sif exclaimed. "What is the matter with you, remember when I told you before you left you do not threaten the All Father with a knife? Well you do not throw one at him either ."

Sif's devotion to who she perceived as King was trying Sigyn's nerves. If she knew who was actually hiding behind that veil of tricks that she saw as Odin, she would most definitely have another opinion, something along the lines of how could Sigyn have possibly missed. "Only if he deserved it," she grumbled.

Sif rose from her chair and started pacing the floor, glancing periodically at Sigyn he expression like that of someone trying to work something out. Finally she stopped directly in front of Sigyn and looked her directly in the eye. "How long has Loki been All Father?" she asked.

Sigyn's jaw dropped as she stared at Sif in disbelief. That was not a question she was expecting. "What?" she finally asked.

"It's the only explanation." she answered, "I have known Loki a long time and I have seen many people look just like you after an encounter with him. You have come back twice from visits with 'All Father' like you wanted to string him up and use him for target practice. Odin would never make you so angry you'd throw a knife at him."

"I don't know about that,"

"You certainly would not have done it!"

Sigyn let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes," she said at last "Loki has been posing as the All Father."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sif demanded. "Where is Odin, have you tried to reach Thor?"

"I suspect Odin is dead, Loki didn't say, and as for Thor, he is perfectly happy where he is."

"Sigyn," Sif began.

"Look," Sigyn stood up "Loki needs to stay right where he is for the time being. The future of Asgard could depend on that."

"How so?"

Sigyn studied her friend, trying to find any indication one way or another as to wether she could trust her with this last secret she held from her. She knew that if she didn't explain to Sif why she did not say anything to her or anyone else that Loki was impersonating the King, then Sif would be summoning the guards to try and arrest Loki. He could very well flee Asgard and the ensuing attack from Nebula's army would destroy the city. Sigyn knew that magic would be needed to help defeat the army and her magic was not nearly as strong as Loki's. At least not yet.

"There is something I need to tell you Sif. I am sorry I have not told you sooner, but if you hear me out you will understand."

Sigyn tilted her head to better look at her friend who had sunk limply into her chair about halfway through the story. Now she just stared into nothing barely blinking while the rest of the story was told. "Why didn't you come to me?" she whispered at last, once she found her voice.

"I didn't know if you were under Nebula's influence and would betray me."

"Sigyn-"

"I know you would not do it intentionally, but if you were not aware then all mine and Heimdall's plans would fall apart. That is why we can not speak to Loki of this. We suspect he is the one being watched and if I spoke to him of this, it could mean our doom."

"Take me to him."

"What?"

Sif stood and started for the door. "You are going to take me to him. I need to know wether he can be trusted."

Sigyn hurried to catch up with her friend, hiking up her skirts to keep from tripping on them. She thought over Sif's offer about joining the warriors, at least she wouldn't be stuck in these death traps. "I'm not his hand maid," she pointed out, "I don't know where he is."

"We'll start where you saw him last and go from there. I'm sure the guards will know where to find him."

Sigyn led them back down the way she came her mind bouncing between hoping he was there and praying that he wasn't. When they arrived at the rooms Sigyn had been led too earlier that evening, she knocked on the door and pushed it open. Loki was still there standing at the window where she found him the first time she came here. "Loki," she said "We need to talk,"

Loki turned and seeing the two of them answered "Yes, I'd say we do."

"I didn't tell her, she figured it out."

"And how did she do that?"

"Because of you." Sif responded "Your charming personality tends to leave people in a foul mood."

"Good to see you too, Sif."

Sif started forward, pulling her blade from the scabbard at her back with the singing of metal. Knives flashed into Loki's hand as he took on a defensive stance. Things were escalating quickly and Sigyn knew she had to do something. She dove between the two of them spreading her arms out. "Stop this!"

"You might want to take a step back, Sigyn" Loki suggested with a gesture of his knife "Or you may end up like one of the targets out in the yard and I'd hate to see that lovely dress of yours full of holes."

"You two are not going to kill each other,"

"I'm not going to kill him," Sif corrected "maim maybe, but not kill. He belongs in prison."

"That's your answer for everything. Throw me in prison over the smallest slight."

"Slight? You tried to rule Asgard and abandon Thor on a primitive world."

"I didn't have a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

Loki relaxed his stance, but kept his blades gripped tightly in his hands. "You weren't there for the fight between Thor and Odin when we returned from Jotunheim. Thor wanted to go back and when Odin refused he called Odin an old man and a fool. Odin stripped him of his titles and banished Thor to Midgard. When Odin fell into Odinsleep it was left to me to rule in his place."

"And you refused to lift Thor's banishment." Sif pointed out darkly.

"Because he would have started a war!" Loki all but shouted. " He never thought beyond the next glorious battle. I wanted with all my heart to bring him home but I had to think for the good of Asgard, not my personal wishes. So I was forced to decline your request or he would have returned, taken Hlidskjalf and we would be at war with Jotunheim right now and the rest of the Nine Realms would be in chaos." Loki paused letting Sif process what he said. "What I got for being the obedient son was thrown into an abyss and those who rebelled against All Father's wishes were rewarded with a hero's parade."

"If you felt this way, why did you save his life on Svartalfheim?"

"Because his time on Midgard made him grow a brain. He came back wiser then when he left, which could not have been an easy feat."

"Loki…" Sigyn warned.

Loki quirked a half smile "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Where is All Father, why do you stand in his place now?"

Loki's face grew serious. "He is dead. I found him shortly after I returned from Svartalfheim."

"You….found him?" Sif asked.

"Yes, slumped over on Hlidskjalf. I thought he was asleep and I approached him to have a conversation with him, at least as best as one could have with a knife pointed at their throat."

Sif let out a low growl and started forward. Sigyn's blades flashed into her hands and she too pointed them at he friend. "You will hear him out first before you try to kill him."

"Thanks Sigyn," Loki responded sarcasm lacing his words "I don't know wether to be grateful for your defence or insulted."

Sigyn glanced back "I did say 'try'"

Sif relented reluctantly "Very well, finish your..story."

Loki shrugged. "I approached Hlidskjalf and found he was dead. And since Thor had no wish to be King, I put Odin's body into a frozen sleep and took on his form."

"Why do you say Thor does not want the Hlidskjalf?."

"Because he told me." Loki answered. Sif's brow furrowed in confusion. "Very well, he told me thinking I was Odin."

"Looking for another chance to be Asgard's king?"

"I never wanted to be king." Loki growled "I only wanted to prove I was capable of it. But when Thor told 'Odin' he did not want to rule, I felt I had no other choice but to remain."

"And how long were you going to keep this charade up?"

Loki shrugged "Until Thor decides he is ready, I'll stay here and keep Hlidskjalf warm. Unless something more interesting comes along."

"Then tell him, tell Asgard what you are doing."

Loki gave a small laugh "Considering the warm reception you gave me, I think not."

Sif glared at Sigyn "Tell me again why you have not revealed his treachery."

"Thanos," Sigyn reminded her "If he comes here looking for the Tesseract, we will need Loki's knowledge of him to mount some kind of defence."

"About that," Loki spoke up, "How do you know things I have spoken to no one about."

Sigyn turned to face him. "I read your mind," Loki eyed her suspiciously. "I can read whatever is foremost in your thoughts at any given moment. It is very limited and can be imprecise."

"So what you said in the throne room...,"

"You were thinking of that conversation with Thor when I came in so I picked up on it."

"That was only part of it though,"

"True. He had said he wished he could trust you and your response was something like 'if you did you would be the fool I always took you for, trust my rage.'" The surprised look Loki gave her told Sigyn she had hit the mark.

"And just what might Sif be thinking?"

Sigyn didn't even turn "How she would like to gut you like a fish and hang you out in the gardens for Huginn and Muninn to feast on,"

"You don't need to be a mind reader to know that," Sif pointed out.

"Maybe not that you want to kill me," Loki observed easily looking over Sigyn's shoulder "but she was very specific as to how. Was she right?"

"Yes,"

"Such a creative way of delivering my death, Sif."

"It was an enjoyable way to pass the time, Loki."

"So," Sigyn said changing the subject half afraid they would return to the battle lines they were at just moments ago. "Have you heard anything from Thanos?"

"No," Loki frowned, "And that is what concerns me. He has made no move on Asgard despite the fact that the Tesseract is here. I'm beginning to think he is trying a more subtle approach."

"Such as,"

"Spies," he answered "That is the only thing that makes any sense."

Sigyn watched him watching her, she wondered how she was able to keep her composure under his scrutiny, but she did. She laced the folds of her skirt between her fingers and tried hard not to show how much she was clutching it and made every attempt to keep her gaze from wavering. "You think there are spies in Asgard?" she asked amazed at how steady her voice sounded.

"Yes, I do." The level tone of his voice and the steady gaze he gave Sigyn started to make her nervous. What did he know?

Sigyn wracked her brain to come up with a response that would ease the stare he was giving her. She wanted to tell him that she was one of them, albeit, against her will. But there was no guarantee he would believe her as he didn't know her that well. Just as she was about to open her mouth to make a response, everything suddenly went black. Sigyn stood in a darkened room where a short distance away was a beam of light illuminating a small area from overhead and a woman's form stood inside it. As she moved toward Sigyn, so did the light until she was close enough for Sigyn to recognize it as Nebula.

"We told you not to speak to Loki of our arrangement," she warned.

"An arrangement implies mutual cooperation," Sigyn pointed out "This is not."

Nebula lips thinned "Regardless, you are not to speak with Loki of what we need or you will regret it."

"I'm not. I keep my word, no matter how it is forced out of me. I am only discussing what he knows about Thanos's plans already."

"See that you watch yourself. Or you will have so much more to lose then your life." Nebula touched her palm to Sigyn's face.

Sigyn braced herself for the pain she felt the last time. But this time it was so much more intense. She wasn't sure if she screamed as the blinding pain lanced through her body lighting every nerve on fire. She collapsed to the ground as the pain continued in wave after wave and when she didn't think she could survive the agony another moment, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sigyn's eyes opened to a pair of faces staring down at her. One was of Sif's dark eyes filled with concern for her friend and the other of Loki's green ones looking worried and curious at the same time. "Was it something I said?" he finally asked.

When Loki shifted his position, light shot over his shoulder and into her eyes. Sigyn covered her face and curled up into a ball as remnants of the agony she had just experienced flared up and threatened to send her into oblivion again. Which, considering how she felt, wasn't such a bad idea. Everything around her was painful, the light in the room, Loki and Sif's hushed voices, the marble floor she was lying on. She let out a whimper and tried to ball up tighter, but the pain would not subside. Sigyn felt a a hand touch her forehead and the pain lessened Then she was being picked up and carried out of the room. She knew it was Loki who held her by the feel of his tunic against her face and the strength with which his arms were wrapped around her. Sigyn looped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his dark hair and burying her face into his chest. She felt him pull her tighter to him as he continued to their destination.

Sigyn heard the sound of a door opening and knew they had arrived. She felt herself being eased onto a bed and covers drawn up. She opened her eyes experimentally and saw Loki illuminated by a soft light that was not painful.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"A little better," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take all the pain away, but I was able to take enough that you can sleep. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sigyn shook her head. "It's a very bad headache, that's all. I am sure I will feel better in the morning."

Loki looked as if he was about to say something, then changed his mind. He leaned over and cupped her face with his hand. Sigyn felt the warmth as it spread through out her body "Just try and get some sleep," he whispered. And before Sigyn could say another word, sleep wove itself around her until she couldn't fight it any longer and fell into it's sweet embrace.

Loki stepped out of Sigyn's bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He extinguished the soft light he used to talk to her with and then turned his attention to Sif who waited in the other room.

"Well," she asked "How is she?"

Loki's brow furrowed "I think she will be all right. We'll know better in the morning. I was able help with the pain and cast a sleeping spell on her. She should not wake until morning."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Have you ever wanted to be conscious when you were in that kind of pain?"

Sif shook her head. "I'll stay here tonight just in case."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Not this bad. Theoric told me earlier today he heard her scream and when he found her she was sprawled in the hall. She insisted she was fine and said it was just a headache that came on suddenly."

"Did she seek a Healer?"

Sif frowned. "Not to my knowledge. When I went to see her, she was better and the pain seemed to have disappeared by the conclusion of my visit, so I gave it no further thought."

"There is more to this then she is letting on. I just wish I knew what it was." Loki saw a flicker of worry cross Sif's eyes. But it was gone so fast he wondered if he had imagined it. With a mental shrug he started toward the door. "Let me know if anything else happens, would you?" Sif nodded and he left.

Loki heard the door click shut behind him as he headed down the hallway back to his rooms. He mulled over the recent events with Sigyn as he walked and he came to two inescapable conclusions. The first was from studying Sigyn for any indications of how truthful she was, he found the best results in her eyes. They were not only the same colour as his, but the exact same shade and he could read her emotions as they subtly changed shades the same way his did. Which brought him to his second conclusion. When he spoke of Thanos he studied her very closely, watching for any shift in her eye colour when she spoke. And there he found it, he didn't know why but Loki knew Sigyn was lying to him and he was going to find out why.

Loki watched the morning sunlight rise over the spires of the city and slowly cross his bedroom floor. He had hardly slept all night thinking and rethinking events that had happened the day before looking for any indication as to why Sigyn had reason to lie to him and if there were other indications that she had. Other then being evasive about her magic she was truthful about what she spoke to him of with the exception of their last conversation involving Thanos. He knew that there had to be spies in the city working for him, but he found it hard to believe it was Sigyn. Could he be letting his personal feelings get in the way? He found that hard to believe, but what was equally hard to grasp was why he was making excuses for her deception.

With a growl of anger at himself he yanked the blankets off and climbed out of bed. He dressed in his usual green, gold and black tunic and breeches and once more went to stand at the windows to watch the sky half listening as the palace bustled to life. He wished he could be in his own rooms, he found Odin and Frigga's a little too ostentatious with all the gold decor, he would have preferred some green to offset it. But he had to maintain the guise of Odin, he would have to follow his routine and that meant sleeping in their rooms.

There was a knock at the door bringing Loki out of his thoughts. He was expecting it to be a servant coming in with his breakfast. He resumed the guise of Odin and then bade them enter. When he turned and saw Theoric standing in the middle of the rooms, he was a surprised and a little annoyed. "Whatever you have to say can wait until I have broken my fast." Loki told him in a clipped tone.

"What I wish to discuss with you should not be spoken of where the entire court can hear. At least not yet."

Loki frowned, but Theoric had piqued his curiosity. "What is it you wish to speak to me of?"

Theoric's eyes locked with Loki's. "I know it is you, Prince Loki."

Loki's jaw clenched. It seemed far too many people were learning of his identity. He wondered if his secret was revealed to Theoric because Sigyn whispered it into his ear. She said she would keep his secret, but did it include keeping it from her lover? He would like to think she had more discretion then that since she kept her own so well. Loki dropped the guise and stood before Theoric in his true form, his hands crossed behind his back and his eyes watching him with a cold stare.

"What is it you want, Theoric?"

"I saw you leaving Lady Sigyn's rooms last night,"

"I did, what of it?"

"I would have you end any attempt at courtship with her as she is with me."

Loki's stare grew harder, but Theoric did not back down. Either he was not afraid, or a fool. The two were not mutually exclusive. "I see," he responded cooly "And am I to understand that my agreement is on the understanding that you will keep my little secret as long as I do not pursue Sigyn."

"It is."

"You know, Theoric, your line of work is a dangerous one. Made all the more so by your attempt to try and control a flame as powerful as myself." Loki brought his hand out from behind his back and in the palm danced a ball of fire rippling in different shades of green. Loki rolled his fingers causing the flame to swirl around in place. "You could find yourself severely burned."

"You can not simply make a Einherjar Hiromenn disappear without raising a few questions." Theoric reminded him. "And I have also made arrangements that if such a thing were accomplished, your secret would echo through out the Nine Realms."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched Theoric and saw he was quite serious. Loki snapped his fingers into a fist, extinguishing the flame. "Very well," he said "You have my word. I will not seek out Sigyn for romantic pursuits."

"And I will speak to no one of what I know." Theoric gave Loki a curt nod then turned and left the room.

Loki felt the anger welling up inside. He knew it would need it's release and he very much wanted Theoric to be on the receiving end. He spun around and slammed his fist into the marble wall causing it crack and break under the strength he put behind it. Loki pulled his hand back and watched the bits of marble fall from his knuckles and the damaged wall on to the floor. He could feel his breathing coming rapidly and the pain throbbing across his hand. He didn't realize how much he wanted to see Sigyn again until Theoric bound him in chains to prevent such a thing from occurring. He embraced the pain moving up his arm because it was something he could understand and control unlike the frustration of his other situation.

Sigyn did not move from her bed for several days. She found the soft cocoon of her blankets dampened the pain flaring through her head and allowed her a moments of lucid peace. The healer came by every few hours to administer pain medication and in the evening gave her a sleeping potion to help her through the nights. But in all that time Loki never made a reappearance as he said he would. It confused Sigyn as to why he would suddenly disappear but she could not even hazard a guess why.

By day three, the pain had subsided and Sigyn decided to leave her bed. The first thing she did was bathe, she felt like she hadn't had a good bath in over a week. She spent a long time soaking in the bathing pool, making sure every inch of her body had been throughly soaked and scrubbed clean before leaving. Once she had dried and dressed, she decided to head back to the practice range and get in some testing of her blades. After several days of not having done so she was beginning to feel rusty and she also had some built up energy from several days of inactivity she needed to work off.

When Sigyn approached the yard she discovered she was not alone. Loki was already there practicing himself. He was stripped to the waist and throwing blades at the targets as fast as he could conjure them. She watched him move with a swift and easy grace of his lithe form as he danced between the targets the blades flashing in his hands and flying with deadly accuracy to their destination. Sigyn quirked a half smile as she admired the way his body moved, how his muscles rippled with every dagger he threw. One of his spins brought Sigyn into his line of sight and he stopped to face her.

"Good to see you are feeling better." he said his breath heavy from the exertion.

Sigyn did a mock rolling of her eyes "More like going stir crazy. I had to get out or the next person I saw may not survive."

Loki smiled warmly "Well, this is a good place as any to release some of that energy. I am about done so you can continue if you like."

Sigyn frowned, confused. "I was hoping you could give me a lesson."

Loki conjured a towel and began to wipe his face and chest. "I'm sorry Sigyn, I have obligations today that will not wait." He headed over to the bench where his tunic had been lying and picked it up on his way to the palace "Keep practicing, I will help you later." and then he was gone.

Sigyn stood staring at the entrance he had just disappeared through. Loki had never brushed her off like that before. Just a few days ago he seemed to be popping up or pulling her to him and now he seemed to want as much distance as possible between them, what had changed? Sigyn was about to look away when she saw a figure appear in the doorway. It was Theoric. She was surprised at just how happy she was to see him.

"Sigyn," he called "I have been looking for you."

"I am sorry, Theoric, I have not been well."

Theoric took his hands in hers his eyes clouded with concern "What happened?"

Sigyn shook her head, it suddenly felt a little cloudy then flashed him a smile to lighten his concern "Just a bad headache that hung around for a few days."

"Like the one you had last time I saw you. I knew you should have seen a Healer."

"I'm all right." Sigyn assured him giving his hand a squeeze. "The Healers treated me and I am much recovered. "Now what is it you wished to see me about?"

"I wanted to take you out for a ride. See some of the countryside. I am sure Sylvi is feeling restless and could use a good ride."

Sigyn had to admit that seemed like a wonderful idea. She took his preferred arm and let Theoric lead her from the grounds towards the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was about to disappear around the nearest corner he could find to keep Sigyn from following him when he saw Theoric appear down the hall. His anger flared once more at the sight of him, but he knew he had to keep it reined in, at least for the time being. Loki ducked into the nearest door and waited for him to pass by. He remembered the tunic in his hand he had not yet put on and quickly did so. When it was safe, he came out and retraced his steps to the training grounds. He had a hunch.

He arrived just in time to see Sigyn take Theoric's arm as he once more led her away, this time toward the stables. He was not happy with the direction Theoric was leading Sigyn in and how eager she was to follow. Spying on others was not exactly a pass time Loki wanted to engage in, but his recent conversation with Theoric had made him very worried for Sigyn's safety. He still wasn't convinced she wasn't in some way being coerced by this man somehow, but all indications he could see was she was a wiling companion and the type of magic needed to coerce someone to follow you was a not a spell for an amateur.

The two arrived at the barn where Loki saw both horses had already been tacked up and ready to go. This was a sly one, Loki thought, he had things already planned when he 'bumped' into her. Loki watched Sigyn continue her animated chatting with Theoric still seeming to be perfectly happy in his company. He watched as they rode off and considered for a moment whether or not to follow. The reasons and counter reasons played out in his head for some time before he decided to follow them anyway. He wanted to make sure that if they were alone that Theoric's mood would not change with the scenery.

Loki retrieved Aalpi from his stall and, with a wave of his hand, had his mount groomed and saddled. He mounted him quickly and turned Aalpi in the direction he saw the couple disappear. Loki made sure to keep his distance. He did not want to come upon them at all, if it could be helped. But that logic was warring with the possibility that Sigyn might be in danger. Loki had little doubt that along with a lethal throwing arm she also had an equally strong pair of lungs. The trail they left was easy to follow since they was no need to hide their tracks, but eventually they turned onto a side path that led to the river. After a time he came upon the couple under a shaded tree in a clearing. They sat together on some furs and watched as the river skipped along over the stones. Loki could not quite make out what was being said, nor did he want to. When he saw Theoric lean over to kiss Sigyn, Loki could not stay any longer. He spun his horse around and bolted across the field as fast as he could make Aalpi run. He still could not fathom what she saw in that addle brained idiot. As much as it irked him, if that was really her type then he would have far preferred her with Thor over Theoric at least he knew she would be safe. Loki shifted his horses direction and headed for the open fields he knew were not far at the speeds he was moving. He liked to take Aalpi there when he needed a good ride. Speed would not be hindered by anything but the and that was what he needed.

Sigyn leaned back on her elbows, her laughter dying away from Theoric's latest joke. She found herself struggling to remember it, but some how it had slipped away. This wasn't the first time she had noticed this. It seemed trying to recall more then immediate events with Theoric was a struggle and she wondered why.

"Sigyn," he said "You looked troubled."

Sigyn shook her head trying to chase away the sensation. "I'm fine, really. I think the warm air is making me sleepy, it's hard to think right now."

"The day is rather warm," he agreed squinting up at the sun overhead, "But I wanted to get you away from the palace for a while so we could talk."

"Oh?"

Theoric looked to be wrestling with the words he wished to speak with her of. "It is All Father," he said finally. "I have noticed how much time you spend with him of late and I am concerned."

Sigyn frowned "He is our King, and I am a Lady of Court. If he requests to see me I must obey."

"I just hope his intentions are honourable."

Sigyn gave Theoric a confused look, "Why would they not be?"

Theoric turned to face her, his dark eyes filled with worry, "He has suffered great loss over a very short time. First the death of his wife and then his son. He may be needing to seek some comfort and he may be looking for it in you."

"Me?"

"Sigyn, it is no big secret you had an interest in Prince Loki,"

Sigyn's eyes narrowed. "And just who thinks that? Not that it should be of concern anymore."

"People who know can tell. Members of my legion have seen you sneak a peek at him when he was under guard before the King or in his cell. Do you really think you could have escaped the notice of an Einherjar guard?"

Sigyn felt her cheeks colour at the rebuke. "I didn't wish to bother them,"

"You have dangerous interests. But that is not what I wanted to speak to you of. I am concerned the king sees a kindred spirit in you and wishes to spend time with you."

Sigyn's mind whirled. She could feel Theoric dancing around a dangerous subject. She would have to chose her words carefully. "Kindred Spirit?" she asked feigning confusion.

"I'm sure he has taken you into his confidence and speaks with you on a wide range of subjects."

"Not really."

This time it was Theoric to looked confused. "Then why have you spent so much time with him?"

"I can't discuss it."

"You can't or won't?"

Sigyn bit her lip, "Your right, he has taken me into his confidence," she fibbed. Another lie to another friend, this really was a slippery slope. "But what we discuss can not be shared. As an Einherjar Hiromenn, I'm sure you know the need for discretion when it comes to what is spoken by the King."

"I do,"

"Then understand that I am in the same situation. I can not speak to you of what he tells me."

"Can you at least tell me that he has not expressed any personal interest in you?"

Sigyn smiled. "Yes, I can say our discussions have been far from a romantic nature." Memories of their last encounter circled her mind and she resisted the urge to smile.

"Good," he said, "I didn't want any competition."

"Competition?" Sigyn asked "With what?"

Theoric reached over to stroke the back of his fingers against her cheek. Sigyn pulled back causing Theoric to frown. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I misled you, Theoric." she explained, "But I do not think of you in that way."

Theoric's hand turned and he reached out to touch her face with her fingertips. "I don't believe you." he whispered.

Sigyn felt a sensation ripple through her that she was not familiar with. And with that sensation any further argument faded as she watched Theoric lean over and kiss her gently. All thought evaporated and she became lost in the moment that she suddenly had been waiting a long time to happen.

Loki returned to the palace feeling only slightly better then when he left Theoric and Sigyn by the river. He galloped Aalpi until he could feel him tire beneath him. Then dismounted and walked him until his energy was recovered and Loki could exert some of his own. When he found a shaded area he took some time to rest and let Aalpi graze contentedly. Loki threw himself onto the grass stirring up pollen from some nearby flowers. He leaned back on his elbows and stared blankly over the field he just galloped across while he tried to work out why he was so angry. Loki's mind continued to swirl with things he had not thought much on and what seemed a moot thing now. Was he mad at himself, Theoric, Sigyn or a varying combination of the three. Such conflicting emotions was something he actively tried to avoid because they muddled the mind and could lead to mistakes that could be fatal. Still the very idea that Sigyn was making a terrible mistake of her own turned inside him almost to the exclusion of all else. He could not speak with her himself of it as he would come off sounding like a jealous suitor. Loki had to find someone to speak to her on his behalf. But who would do that? He still had not reached any conclusions when he felt Aalpi nudging him to get at a patch of clover he was sitting on. Loki felt he had stayed long enough and rose to his feet. He let Aalpi have a few mouthfuls of clover before mounting and heading back to the palace. He was striding briskly through the halls when he came around a corner and collided into Sif. He backed up and both glared at each other.

"Does that glamour make you blind?" she snapped.

"No, but there are times when I wish it would make me deaf." he responded with equal venom.

Sif glared at him and started to walk away when Loki reached out and grabbed her arm. Sif looked down at his hand and then at him her free hand reaching for the knife at her belt. Loki released her arm and held both hands up.

"I need to speak with you." Loki said "Can we call a truce for the moment?"

Sif studied him a moment longer. "Very well," she said at last

"You must speak with Sigyn about Theoric."

"For what purpose?"

"She must stay away from him."

Sif's eyes darkened. "I will tell her no such thing. If anything, she should stay away from you."

Loki grabbed Sif's arm again, ignoring the threat that once more appeared in her eyes. "Theoric is not to be trusted. If you believe me on nothing else, believe me on this."

Loki saw Sif's eyes widen in surprise. He felt he might actually have been able to get through to her on this conviction, now he hoped she would act on it. "If it is of such great importance, then speak with her yourself." she finally responded.

Loki released her and stepped back. "I can not see her. Please just do as I ask." and before she could form another question, Loki hurried around a corner and out of Sif's sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Sif watched Loki disappear and frowned in confusion. She had never heard him speak with such conviction before and certainly not out of concern for another. She was about to brush off his warning as just another one of his tricks when she remembered his eyes looking at her with an intensity she had seen once before. She remembered seeing Sigyn's eyes like that once when she spoke of her father and it scared her. Loki's eyes were that exact same vibrant green; for Sigyn it was a mixture of anger and fear and Sif had no reason why she shouldn't conclude it was the same for Loki.

Turning on her heel she headed to Sigyn's rooms. She saw her heading in that direction earlier. She seemed distracted at the time so she she let her be until she had time to talk to her later. Well, now later had come. Sif approached her door and knocked firmly on it.

"Come in," a voice all but sang from the other side.

Now Sif was worried. She never heard Sigyn sound so empty headed before. She opened the door and entered. She found Sigyn sitting at her vanity, combing her dark hair. She had a wistful smile on her face and she was humming a love ballad. Sif closed the door behind her and approached her friend. "Your in a good mood," she observed.

Sigyn laughed "Very. Theoric took me on this most wonderful ride. I think he is going to give me a second chance."

Sif frowned. "A second chance?"

Sigyn turned from her reflection in the mirror to meet her friend's eyes. She didn't just sound bubbly, Sif observed, she was acting it too. "For trying to leave him of course. I can't believe I was so foolish." She turned back to her reflection and studied it a moment. "I wonder if he would prefer me as a blond?"

Sif gripped her friends arm and turned her around. "What are you saying? You left Theoric because you found Loki more your intellectual equal and when have you ever changed your hair colour to suit a man?"

Sigyn's face darkened at the mention of Loki's name. "I was a fool," she reiterated.

"By the Norns, Sigyn, under normal circumstances my heart would be light to hear such words, but the way you are acting gives me cause to fear."

"Why should it? You told me I should be with Theoric and now that I may have his interest once more you are changing your mind?"

"Being with someone should not change you like this. Maybe if you got in a little weapons training you might think a little better."

Sigyn's nose wrinkled as if she smelled something foul. "No lady would train with weapons. At least not one that Theoric would want."

Sif tried her best not to be insulted. "And how do you know what kind of lady he would want. You were throwing knives while you were courting the last time and he did not seem to mind."

"He told me. Theoric wants me to adopt more ladylike habits that is more suited to wife of Einherjar warrior."

Sif ground her teeth. This was getting out of control. She stormed across her friend's room and left. She moved through the palace in search of a guard. When she found one she asked where the All Father was. She was informed that he was in the council rooms. Sif remembered them as where she was with him just a few days ago. Sif returned to Sigyn's rooms and hauled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she demanded trying to free herself.

Sif spun her friend around so she was facing her "You are going to pay a visit to Loki and see if he can't spell some sense into you. Because I know only magic would cause you to act so empty-headed." And without another word she dragged a protesting Sigyn down the palace halls until she found the council rooms. A guard stood outside and watched as they approached. Sif felt she must be quite a site with her striding down the hall dragging a struggling Sigyn biting and scratching in protest.

"I wish to speak with All Father," she stated.

"I am sorry Lady Sif, but All Father is not here. He is attending other matters." The guard continued watching Sigyn as she tried to free herself from Sif's grip and creating a spectacle in the process.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes, but-"

"Find him, bring him here. Tell him it is of the utmost urgency."

"Let me go!" Sigyn cried giving Sif a kick.

Sif easily sidestepped it causing Sigyn to lose her balance and sprawl on the floor in a pool of skirts, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Sif had not let go her grip and hauled Sigyn to her feet. "Behave," she hissed. "or your face won't be the only thing red when All Father sees you."

Sigyn gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

Sif yanked Sigyn's wrist towards her so she could see the conviction in her eyes. "Try me." Sigyn gulped and ceased her struggles. Sif turned to the guard and saw him still standing before the council door watching the exchange. "You are still here, did I not say it was urgent?"

The guard saluted before hurrying away to do as he was bid. Sif pushed open the large gold doors and stepped into the room, she found the nearest couch and tossed Sigyn onto it. She looked down at her bloodied hand and gave it a shake of annoyance. None of the cuts were deep and would heal soon enough.

"How dare you," Sigyn cried when she found her voice "I have no desire to see Prince Loki,"

"'Prince,'" Sif said in mock surprise, "My you have become quite formal with him suddenly.

Sigyn sniffed "It is not appropriate for a lady-"

"Enough!" Sif cut her off. "You have got to shake this off!"

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean."

Sif clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted to find Theoric and learn exactly what had happened to her friend, but at the same time she dared not leave Sigyn by herself. The booming sound the doors behind her opening caused Sif to turn and see Loki stride in. When he saw Sigyn on the couch his face darkened.

"Sif…" Loki began.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"You had two: bring her here or don't. You clearly chose the wrong one."

"I agree," Sigyn said getting to her feet, "Now if you will excuse me,"

Sif dropped a hand on Sigyn's shoulder and pushed her back down. "Not yet you won't,"

"Why did you bring her here?" Loki growled.

"Bear with me," Sif requested. She turned back to Sigyn "Please tell Prince Loki what Theoric said about your weapons training,"

Sigyn straightened and gave Sif a level stare. "He told me that it was not a suitable thing for a lady to do if she hopes to marry a Einherjar warrior."

Sif looked over at Loki and saw the look of mild surprise on his face. "That's a little sudden," he agreed "but a woman is allowed to change her mind."

"Tell him about your plans with your hair."

"Really, Sif. " she responded "must you discuss our private conversation with Prince Loki, I am sure he has better things to do."

Loki arched a brow of at her latest statement. He sat down next to her to take a closer look. "Tell me," he said shifting his gaze from one eye to the next "Was Theoric in any way touching you when he made these suggestions?"

"My Prince," she gasped "That is of a personal nature."

Loki sighed, exasperated "I don't need every intimate detail, I just need to know if he laid his hand on you,"

Sigyn pursed her lips as if deciding what to say. "He touched my cheek with his fingers. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Not as much as you would think," Loki answered rising an coming over to stand next to Sif.

"See what I mean?" Sif asked.

"Unfortunately. Now I know why Theoric wanted me to stay away from her."

"He did, why?"

Loki shook his head, "Too long to explain," he returned his attention to Sigyn, watching her like a science experiment as she busied herself with smoothing out imaginary creases in her teal blue skirts.

"Why?" Sif asked again.

Loki let out a grunt of surprise and looked at Sif as if he had forgotten she was there. "Why what?"

Sif ground her teeth. "Why would Theoric care about All Father coming around Sigyn?"

"Competition," Loki answered, returning his focus to Sigyn.

"Loki," Sif growled her patience running thin "Give me more then a one word answer."

Loki rolled his eyes "I am a little busy, Sif. After all you were the one who brought me the problem."

"This could be important, Loki. What did Theoric say to you?"

Loki frowned. "He told me to stay away from Sigyn or he would reveal my secret."

"He knows who you are?"

"Either that or he knows where I hid my bag of tricks."

"Loki!"

"Sorry," Loki shrugged, "habit. Yes he knows my true identity and until now I thought Sigyn was the one who told him."

"Why her?"

"It was logical. She was the only one I knew who spent a great deal of time with him. Thought maybe she whispered it to him over a satan pillow."

"You think she would betray a trust in such a way?"

"I don't trust her. In fact she was quite clear that I shouldn't trust her. With the evidence at the time it was reasonable to conclude she was the one who told Theoric. But now, after seeing her like this, I have my doubts."

"How so?"

Loki gestured over to Sigyn who was now fluffing the pleats in her skirts so they fell to the ground in perfect swirls around her feet. "A spell has quite obviously been cast on her to make her more the woman Theoric wants her to be. That means she is not involved, what would be the point? Whoever it is made it possible for him to manipulate Sigyn this way and reveal my true form, I just need to figure out who it is." The sudden silence from Sif was deafening. Loki turned to her to see why. "Sif, do you know something?"

"No," she answered, but she knew she didn't sound very convincing. How could she expect to successfully lie to a master manipulator like Loki?

"Sif," Loki pushed "I told you what you wanted to know, now it's your turn."

"That is where we differ. What I know is not only not mine to tell, but could mean great harm to Sigyn if I spoke of it."

"Does this involve Thanos?"

The sudden piercing scream of agony Sigyn let out interrupted Sif's answer. Both turned to see Sigyn on the floor writhing in agony, and between her cries they could hear "I didn't tell him, please make it stop!"

Loki was at her side in a flash. He picked Sigyn up and tried to bring her thrashing under control. "Sigyn, what is it, what's happening?" He grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him and Sif could see her face streaked with tears and her eyes dark with agony. She seemed to be somewhere else and not aware of her surroundings or of Loki holding her. Her whole body shook in uncontrollably as she tried to escape the source of her pain. Loki turned to Sif his face dark with fury. "Get the Healer. Now!"

Sif spun around and ran from the room. She didn't want to leave her friend in such a state but she knew she was of no use just standing there and as much as she hated to admit it, Loki was of more use to Sigyn then her. Sif ran down the halls as quickly as she could while dodging palace staff and courtiers who glared at her as she ran past. Sif was almost at her destination when she turned a corner and collided into one of the Einherjar. At least that was what she knew to be true from the gold armour that took up her vision before she sprawled in an undignified heap on the ground. When she looked up she saw Theoric looking down at her with a frown of confusion. Sif mentally cursed herself, of all the palace guards to run into, why did it have to be him.

"You are usually a little more graceful, Lady Sif." he commented offering his hand to help her up.

Sif took it."Yeah, well, I'm kind of in a hurry and wasn't paying attention like I should have."

"Where are you up to in such a rush?"

Sif started brushing the dirt off her leathers "The Healer. I must hurry, sorry for running into you." Sif started heading away, but Theoric grabbed her arm.

"Is it Sigyn?"

Sif hesitated a moment before nodding hoping Theoric would let her go for Sigyn's sake. But instead he tightened his grip "Where is she, why does she need a healer, did you leave her alone?"

Sif eyes widened in surprise as she saw how quickly Theoric's expression darkened and how tight his grip became on her arm. She tried to yank herself free, but he was too strong. Instead she reached for the knife at her belt, but Theoric had anticipated that and grabbed her other wrist as well. He then spun her around and crushed her up against his chest. He had her wrists pinned with one arm and the other was wrapped around her neck. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Theoric leaned down so his face was next to her ear. "Answer my question. Where is Sigyn?"

Sif knew she had little choice. She just hoped that Loki would be able to handle whatever abilities Theoric acquired. "She is in the council room," Sif hissed.

"Is she alone?"

"No."

"Loki," he snarled. Sif didn't get a chance to respond. She felt something hard hit her in the head and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki held Sigyn's quivering form next to him. Her screams had become wracking sobs of pain that only seemed to subside a little from sheer exhaustion. Loki had used his magic to ease her pain, but, like the last time, it had not gone away completely. She was curled up in his lap on the couch, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried into his side. Loki had his own arms around her, gently stroking her head, his long fingers sliding through her soft curls as he tried to sooth her. But her sobs continued.

"Whose doing this to you?" he whispered.

Sigyn shook her head. "I can't say," she whimpered "or she'll make it worse."

"She?"

Sigyn opened her mouth to say more but instead let out another scream. Loki tried again to use his magic to soothe her pain with no real expectation of doing so, but her wails of pain continued. Out of desperation he shot his eyes skyward desperately trying to find the source. Though he could not pinpoint where it was coming from, he knew it was not on Asgard. "You're killing her!" He shouted. "What is it you want?"

He didn't know if he really expected a response, but when an all to familiar voice entered his mind things started to make sense. "Loki, Loki, Loki. How have you been?"

"Healing," Loki responded sarcastically "The scars should fade in a century or two."

"Oh how I missed that wit."

"What do you want, Nebula?"

Nebula let out a soft ripple of laughter. "I would love to have you back Loki," she said "I really enjoyed your company. This one can't handle pain the way you could."

Loki felt his lip curl. "Not going to happen. I said the next time I saw you I would kill you, that feeling has not changed."

"No I don't suppose it has. But we still need to talk."

"As long as you promise to stop hurting her."

"Loki," Nebula said in mock surprise "Is this love?"

Words spoken to him not so long ago sprang to his lips "Love is for children. I owe her."

"And she is willing to make a similar deal for you. Seems like a lot for someone you do not love."

"Empathy is an emotion you have to be human to understand."

"I'd be careful, Loki. Or do you need a reminder on why?"

Loki remembered all too clearly. "Then talk,"

"Very well. I want the Tesseract and you want Sigyn to keep on breathing, Seems like a fair trade to me."

"It's not going to happen."

"Then you don't value her life."

"On the contrary. But I was raised a Prince of Asgard and with that upbringing comes a certain understanding of doing what is right for the greater good. I know what you will do if you get a hold of the Tesseract so I will not sacrifice all those lives to save just one."

"Very noble all of the sudden."

"Practical. This is my city and if it is going to be destroyed I will choose when."

"Then it seems I will have to come by force. Pity. I really wanted to avoid bloodshed. We will see each other again Loki. Do try to stay alive until then because I have plans for you." And with another ripple of laughter she faded from his mind.

Loki looked down and saw Sigyn still had her face pressed against him. Her head shifted and she looked up hesitantly her eyes bright with unshed tears. "It's gone," she said softly "What did you do?"

"I had a talk with Nebula,"

Sigyn's eyes went wide as she started to pull away from Loki. He held her and hushed her with reassuring words "It's all right, Sigyn, I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I have dealt with her before, believe me. I don't blame you if she left you no choice."

"No, she didn't." Sigyn whispered.

Loki reached under his bracer and pulled out a throwing blade and offered it to Sigyn. "I have been meaning to give this back to you." he said "You left it behind after you threw it at me." Loki saw a blush colour her cheeks and smiled "I analyzed your Seidr using this blade and I wanted to say I believe you."

"You do?" she asked again taking the blade from his hand

"Yes. I felt your magic there and Frigga's, but there is another that links the two and that is the person who taught you and had learned the magic from the Queen. Would you tell me who it is?"

Sigyn kept her eyes on the blade as she rolled it along her fingers. Loki could tell she was trying to make a very hard decision and he wanted to give her the time to make it.

Just then the doors swung open with a loud boom as they hit the the walls on either side. Loki rolled his eyes when he saw Theoric "Isn't there a guard posted?"

"I don't think they would deny Theoric entrance." Sigyn observed.

"I'm going to need to change that," Loki mumbled.

Theoric came striding across the room his expression dark as a storm cloud. His eyes moved deliberately from Loki to Sigyn who still remained curled up in his lap. "I thought we had an arrangement."

"I did not seek her out, Sif brought her to me."

"For what purpose?"

"She was acting very strangely. You were with her today, did something happen to cause her to act like she had all the brain power of a cabbage."

"Hey!" Sigyn objected

"You did, don't you don't remember?"

Sigyn frowned as she searched her memories. "The last thing I remember was going for a ride with Theoric and then the next thing I knew I was in so much pain I thought I would die." Sigyn pressed her fingers of her free hand to her forehead as if the residue was still echoing in her mind.

Loki looked back at Theoric waiting for a response. "No," he said at last "She was perfectly fine during our time together. I can't explain her change in behaviour."

Loki arched a brow but said nothing. It always amazed him how bad most people were at lying. It was a gift few people shared. "Have you seen Sif?" he asked instead.

"She was the one who told me I would find Sigyn here. If she is not well, I will take her to the Healer."

"That won't be necessary," Loki argued. "I already had Sif fetch her. But she should have been here by now. I really don't think she should be moved, would you find out why there is a delay?"

Theoric glared at Loki and refused to move.

"I give you my word I will be a perfect gentleman."

"I will not leave her here with you."

Loki was beginning to lose all patience. "Need I remind you that with Odin in Odinsleep and Thor on Midgard, I am the ruling Prince and I far outrank you. Now you will go and find out what is keeping the Healer or you can think over your actions in the dungeons. I assure you, your lady will be perfectly safe in my company. If anything, I am more likely to be the one in danger."

Theoric looked as if he was going to say more, but changed his mind. He pressed his fist stiffly to his chest and left the chambers. Loki had to give Theoric some credit for keeping himself in check. He fully expected him to lose his temper and tip his hand too soon. Loki watched him go and wondered how he fitted into Nebula's plans and if she would reveal their conversation to him. He was quite sure now that was where he gained his new found logic and manipulative abilities. Loki decided to wait and see how things played out. When he returned his attention to Sigyn he could see she was feeling better. The glare aimed at him flashed with green fire.

"'Your Lady'?" she snapped. "I am no one's 'Lady'."

"Now that you are back to your old self," Loki grinned.

Sigyn's face, if anything, grew darker "'Old self?'"

"You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"Enlighten me."

Loki proceeded to tell her of the behaviour he witnessed only a short time a go. With every bit of information he revealed, Sigyn's jaw dropped a little lower. By the time he finished she looked not unlike one of the fish in the garden's pond waiting their breakfast. When Loki could see she wasn't going to change her expression any time soon, he placed a finger under her chin and closed it with a soft click of her teeth. That brought her back and she shook her head to clear it. Loki watched her dark hair tumbling about her shoulders, remembering how soft it felt between his fingers.

"How did it happen?" she asked when she recovered her voice.

"That's what I am hoping to find out. It seems the only one in contact with you besides me was Theoric and he won't say what happened."

Sigyn brow wrinkled in confusion. "He said he didn't."

"He was lying,"

"Really?" Sigyn glanced at the door Theoric left by and then back at Loki "Are you sure?"

Loki looked at her as if he couldn't believe she seriously asked that question. "Yes," he said "I am sure." He watched as she stared absently at the door, lost in thought, her fingers idly twirling the knife in her hand almost as if she forgot it was there. He reached out and gently took her hands in his, pressing her agitated hands together. The blade shimmered and vanished. "Are you still willing to talk to me about your Seidr?"

Sigyn bit her lip, thinking for a few moments before answering. "The source of my magic is a personal one. The only person who knows where it came from is Sif and by telling you I feel like I am taking a risk. But somehow I think your knowing about it may in turn help me to understand it better."

"It would," Loki said gently.

Sigyn let out a brave sigh and turned her gaze up to Loki. "My mother knew Queen Frigga; she was one of her handmaids. She caught your mother's attention because she was seen quite often in pain though she tried her best to hide it."

"Weapon's training?"

Sigyn dropped her eyes. "In the sense she was used as a punching dummy."

Loki couldn't believe what he just heard. "Who was doing this to her?"

Sigyn's answer was so low he barely heard it "My father."

"No wonder you did not wish to discuss it. But where does the magic fit in?"

Sigyn lifted her eyes back to him, their dark green hue rippled with unshed tears. She swallowed and blinked, and brought herself under control as best she could. "My mother would not leave despite The Queen's urging. She gave her vow of marriage it was for life and that is what she was going to do. So Queen Frigga did the only thing she could do to help her. She taught my mother her magic."

Loki once again tried to search through his memory for a woman in his mother's company that would fit Sigyn's description. He studied her features in hopes it would help him narrow down a face. But a thousand years was a long time. Eventually he did find someone. A timid Handmaid with dark hair and large sad eyes. She seemed to to stay close to the Queen and Frigga kept an eye on her when discretion allowed it. Loki had thought it odd that such a lovely woman in her position would not act with more confidence. He was about to approach and speak with her, when he felt a slap on his shoulder. When he turned he saw Thor standing behind him.

"Can it be a lady has caught my brother's attention?"

"No," Loki scoffed "She just seems so sad, is all."

"I would look elsewhere if I were you. She has a husband already. But I hear their daughter is quite equal to her beauty."

Loki watched the woman follow the Queen as they left the hall and disappeared from sight.

"We must hurry. Bahadur is waiting on us for hand to hand and you know he doesn't want us to be late." Thor gave his brother's shoulder a shake "Worry not, I have little doubt there will be others."

And now here Loki sat listening to the daughter of that scared handmaid telling him why she looked like a frightened rabbit and feeling guilty that he did not pursue his curiosity. Maybe he could have done something to help her, but he knew if there was anything he could do, Frigga would have approached him with it.

"I remember her," he said at last "She had dark hair, like you, but her eyes were grey, not green."

Sigyn quirked a half smile "You have quite the memory, my Prince. My mother has not worked here for many years."

"She left an impression."

Sigyn nodded. "You are right, she had grey eyes, her mother had green and that is where mine came from. But as I started practicing magic, the green became a more intense shade, much like yours."

"You suspect the magic is the cause?" Loki asked, Sigyn nodded. "I agree."

"My mother taught me just as yours taught you. She was afraid that one day my father would turn his punishment onto me and she wanted me to be prepared."

"And….did he?"

Sigyn's eyes hardened as the memory flooded through her mind. "Yes he did. Once."

The ice in Sigyn's voice sent a small chill down Loki's spine. He was curious as to what happened, but he knew enough not to press. just then there was a knock at the door. Loki resumed his disguise and Sigyn shifted her position so she was no longer in his lap. Loki was thankful for her foresight. The door opened to reveal Theoric and woman in Healer's robes. The Healer came before Loki as he rose to his feet and stepped away from the couch. She bowed and asked "You called for me, Majesty?"

"Yes, quite some time ago. Is there a reason for the delay?"

"My apologies, All Father, but I came as soon as Theoric summoned me."

"Theoric?" Loki asked looking up at him "Did Sif not come for you?"

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but Sif was found unconscious in the hall not far from our Hall. She was in no condition to tell us of your request."

"What happened to her?" Sigyn asked. "Will she be all right?"

"She is resting right now. You have my word I will let you know when she is awake." She moved over to Sigyn to more closely examine her. "I was told you were suffering an extremely bad headache, but you seem fine now. Our records indicate you had one of this extreme several days ago. How would you compare the two?" she asked taking Sigyn's chin in her hand and moving her head around to examine it from all angles.

"I would say the last one was like being stabbed with a fork compared to this one."

The Healer frowned. "The escalation concerns me. I will give you something for the pain and to help you sleep tonight. But I will have to look into what is the cause. In the meantime you will let me know if anymore of the symptoms return, no matter how slight." The Healer rifled through her bag, pulling out bottles, examining the labels and returning them to her bag. When she found the ones she was looking for, she handed them to Sigyn with instructions on how to administer them and then she left.

"I will take you to your rooms," Theoric finally spoke up.

Loki wanted to make an objection, but he knew it would push Theoric too far. Instead he turned to Sigyn. "You better go." She opened her mouth to say more but he held up his hand."If I hear anything on Sif I will let you know, I promise."

Theoric held his hand out to Sigyn who, after a moments hesitation took it. She let him lead her from the room looking back at Loki once more before the doors closed behind her. He recognized the that colour of green in her eyes. That deep emerald shade meant she was aching emotionally for someone and it was not for the man at her side. He also knew his eyes reflected the exact same colour right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Sigyn let Theoric lead her down the halls back to her room. Though her mind was still foggy, there was something about the the conversation Loki and Theoric had that was nagging at her, but she could not think what it was. When she finally managed to drag the inconsistency to the surface her head turned around sharply the confused feeling suddenly evaporating.

"You know he's Loki," she hissed so as not to be heard by those they passed.

Theoric's expression did not alter. "Yes, for a while now."

"And you have said nothing?"

"It was not my place. If there was to be issue with who was sits on Hlidskjalf that would be for Tyr to voice, not I."

"And yet you have not voiced your knowledge to Tyr, or he would have spoken to Prince Loki by now."

Theoric turned to Sigyn. "Prince Loki is the only one who can rule Asgard until Prince Thor returns. It is dependant that this city continue to run smoothly and for that to happen, order must remain. Prince Loki was trained to be a ruler and from what I have observed, has done a fine job. If he resists giving up ruling When Prince Thor returns then I will have issue. But make no mistake, Prince Loki is dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him. If I must disrupt this entire kingdom by revealing his secrets in order to keep you safe I will do it."

Sigyn struggled not to let her jaw drop in surprise for a second time that day. Here she could see a polar opposite to Loki. Where Loki would not sacrifice Asgard to save her life, Theoric was willing to do it in a heartbeat. It made her wonder who she would want to be with more and the fact she could not come up with a decision quickly worried her.

"He's not dangerous," she argued. "He has been nothing but kind to me."

Theoric grabbed her arms, not tightly, and locked his eyes with hers. "I beg you to see reason. Midgardian's call him the God Of Mischief for a reason. I have seen more then one palace maid pass through his bed chamber and I know you will get hurt if you take his behaviour toward you seriously. Stay away from him, it will save you a lot of grief." He lifted his hand and touched her cheek and suddenly she saw he was speaking sense.

"Yes, Theoric," Sigyn answered, "I see your point. I will keep my distance from him." Theoric released her, a smile of relief appearing on his face.

"Thank you Sigyn. Now get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." He bent down and gently kissed her.

Sigyn did her best to hide the joy it brought her. She saw they were standing outside her rooms, so she bid him good day and thanked him for seeing her here safely to her rooms.

"It was the least I could do, My Lady," he crossed his arm over his chest and gave her a bow, "I will see you tomorrow."

Sigyn watched him go and tried to think why she was feeling so conflicted. She had a vague recollection that she ended her courtship with Theoric for a reason, a very good reason, but now she could not think why and all she wanted was to have him back again. Sometimes there were moments of clarity and she thought she remembered why, but then they were gone. She felt her head begin to throb and all she wanted to do was disappear from any cognitive thought.

Sigyn entered her room and went straight for her bed. She took the medication for her headache as well as the one to help her sleep. She lay down on the bed and when sleep came to claim her, she welcomed it and sank down into it's blissful promise of escape.

When Sigyn woke the next day she saw that the morning was almost gone. She could not believe that the potion was so strong. She knew she took it as prescribed, but to sleep so long must mean she made a mistake somewhere. Sigyn did not have time to worry about that now, she quickly changed and made her way to the Healer's Hall to find out how Sif was doing. If she was too deep in sleep to be woken, then if someone tried and failed they may have left her feeling what news they had could wait until she woke.

The Healer's Hall was quite when she arrived. The cot's that would hold wounded palace guards and staff were virtually deserted except for the odd patient being seen to for what looked to be a mild ailment. She was not alone for long as a Healer approached her and asked how she could be of service. Sigyn asked after Sif and she was told she could be found toward the back where more serious treatment was given. She followed the directions and was about to turn the corner when she heard voices. They were Sif's and Loki's. Sigyn stopped not wanting to interrupt, but also because Theoric's words kept echoing through her mind. She felt they had a ring of truth to them. But more importantly was the threat that he would expose Loki's identity. Sigyn watched them talking quietly to each other which was so strange given their history. Sif looked to be much improved, strapping on her leather's while she spoke.

Loki suddenly stopped talking, he lifted his head and a smile slid across his face. "Sigyn, come join us. There is no need to lurk."

Sigyn felt her cheeks go momentarily crimson with embarrassment. "My apologies," she said as she approached "I did not want to interfere with what may have been a private conversation."

Sif sniffed, "The only thing we would do that is private would be when we tried to kill each other."

Loki grinned, "And they say romance is dead."

Sif fixed him with a glare "Where you are concerned, it is."

"And that killed my morning buzz, thank you, Sif"

"Can we please address what is of more importance." Sigyn interrupted. "Sif, who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"The last thing I remember was heading to the Healer's Hall for you. Everything after that is a blank. But I am glad to see you are well and back to your normal self."

Sigyn flinched. "I heard. I also have an equaly unexplainable memory gap."

"Someone is going around fogging up peoples memories," Sif looked at Loki "And who do we know that is capable of that kind of mischief?"

Loki held up his hands, "Hey, I wish I thought of it. But I didn't do this. I think it was Nebula's spy."

"Spy?"

"Someone here is stirring up trouble and since Nebula is not here, she must have someone here doing it for her. I think that is the person that has been causing gaps in your memories."

"And you?" Sigyn asked.

Loki shrugged. "I don't remember forgetting anything."

Before Sigyn could comment on the logic of Loki's last statement, she heard the clanking of armour behind her. She turned to see Tyr, Captain of the Einherjar along with a group of five other Einherjar, approaching them. He came before Loki snapping his feet to attention and bowed with his arm across his chest. "Your Majesty," he said "Enemy forces have entered orbit of the city and landed troops in the Borling Plain near the border of Nidavellir and Alfheim."

Loki frowned. "She's clever, our city defences can't reach that far. We will have to go out and meet them."

Sigyn touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. "I think it is time." she said softly. "You can't split your attention between battle and your glamour. At least you will be able to use your magic to it's full potential."

Loki's eyes met hers. He seemed to be studying her as if he wanted to find some other answer then the one she gave. At last he nodded. He spread his arms, palms out and fingers splayed. There was a flash of gold and green light, which caused Sigyn to momentarily see spots, and Loki stood before them in his true form. She could always see it, but now everyone else could as well. There was a gasp of surprise from the guards.

"Did you need to show off?" Sif growled rubbing her eyes

Loki grinned. "What can I say, I have a flare for the dramatic."

"That's obvious."

"Loki!" Tyr exclaimed drawing them back to their surroundings. The singing of metal followed the drawing of his blade.

"Master Tyr," Sigyn stepping between them and holding up her hand, "Please hold your sword."

"He must be in prison." Tyr argued.

"You would think dying would be considered time served." Loki mocked.

"You are not helping," Sif warned. She glanced over at the troops, who looked about to try and take Loki in, and let out a sigh of resignation. "I can't believe I am doing this." She stepped forward and stood next to Sigyn. "Master Tyr. It is true that Prince Loki hid his identity from the realm. He had good reasons that we do not have time to go into right now. Needless to say we need him to fight the invaders. Odin and Thor are not here and he is still a Prince since All Father never stripped him of his titles. The Army needs a leader with his battle training and experience. Between the two of you, I'm sure you can come up with a winning campaign."

Tyr gave Loki a dark look. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Loki matched his glare and did not back down. "Asgard is my home. I will do nothing to harm it and everything within my power to defeat the invading forces or die in the attempt."

"Will you take an oath to that?"

"I just did."

Loki's answer seemed to satisfy the Captain. He sheathed his sword and the other guards relaxed their stance. "Very well," he said "I will take you to the plains and we can discuss what is to be done next."

The group quickly left, all but one. Theoric stood a short distance away watching the pair. When the others left he approached them. "Given the circumstances, I think it would be better if you were somewhere safe, Sigyn." Theoric advised.

"That's all right," Sigyn assured him. "I will be fine with Sif."

"Actually," Sif argued. "I have to see Heimdall and then join Loki at the Borling Plains. I think it would be best if you went with Theoric. I will see you when this is over." She took her friends hands and gave them a squeeze and tried her best to giver her a brave smile. Then she spun around and hurried from the hall.

Sigyn turned to Theoric. "Very well." she said. "If you insist on accompanying me, please lead the way."

Theoric reached out and touched her cheek with his fingers. "Believe me, this is for your own good." Sigyn saw a flash, felt a sharp pain in her head and then everything went black.

When Sif had left the hall, she picked up her pace, increasing her speed as she moved. Before too long she was moving as fast as her feet would carry her. She found the halls to be almost deserted now that the palace staff and guards were at their posts in preparation for battle or tucked away in one of the underground safe rooms. When she arrived at the stables she saw some straggler guards mounting their horses to head to the battlegrounds. Sif skidded to a halt in front of the nearest one and grabbed the the horse's reins.

"Off!" she ordered.

"Lady Sif?" the young guard inquired.

"I am. I am also in a hurry and have need of your horse. Now dismount before I throw you off!"

The guard quickly climbed off the horse. His feet barely touched the ground before Sif was in the saddle. She kicked the horse into a gallop and sped out of the yard in a spray of gravel. She directed the horse from the palace and toward the Bifrost bridge hoping against hope that the enemy had not attempted to take it over or worse destroy it. But as Sif came over the final hill that would lead onto the bridge she looked over to the Observatory and saw that it was already in use. She had to move fast and hope Heimdall was the one running it.

Sif approached the Observatory as it was coming to a spinning stop. She reined in her mount and quickly jumped off. The horse was a little winded from the exertion, but but he was young and fit and Sif knew he would soon recover. She gave his shoulder a pat and headed inside. She saw Heimdall pulling the Hofund from the central power source indicating he had completed his assignment. Sif looked over to one of the gate entrances and saw Thor standing there, looking very worried and confused.

"You summoned me, Heimdall, for what purpose?"

"The city is under attack. Prince Loki is preparing to face the forces at the Borling Plains but he needs your help."

"Loki is alive?" Thor exclaimed at the same time Sif asked "You knew who he was?"

Heimdall's gold eyes met Sif's "Yes to both questions."

"Then why did you not summon me sooner?" Thor asked

"How did you see through his magic?"Sif interjected.

Heimdall held up his hand. "I do not have time to answer these questions right now." Heimdall turned back to Thor. "The palace has been taken over by the enemy."

Thor let Mjolnir slip from his grip so the strap caught on his wrist. He began to spin the hammer to gain momentum when Heimdall intervened.

"Stop!" Heimdall ordered.

Thor grabbed the handle, immediately ceasing Mjolnir's increased motion. "What is it?" he asked.

Sif quirked a smile "I don't think he wants you to blast a hole in the Bifrost dome. It would ruin the paint."

"No," Heimdall corrected. "The forces at the palace are employing magic and are more suited for Loki. You must meet him at the plains and send him on. Tell him that they have Sigyn."

"What?" Sif exclaimed.

"Well," Thor said surprised "He has found a lady after all."

"I need to get back there." Sif spun around and started back toward her horse.

"No," Heimdall interrupted. "You must be with Thor on the Plains, you will be of more use there. The palace is for Loki, and Loki alone."

"Well Sif, it looks like I will see you there." Thor said before heading out the door where he could launch Mjolnir without doing damage. Moments after he had gone, Sif headed to her horse. "Thank you for getting him so quickly." she told Heimdall.

"He was needed."

Sif smiled "Yes he was." She spun her horse around and headed for the Plains to meet up with the Thor and the other Einherjar.


	12. Chapter 12

"Loki!"

Loki's ear's burned with the voice calling his name that he never thought to hear again. Slowly turning, his eyes confirmed what he thought could not be possible. Thor stood a short distance away looking at him with a mix of intensity and disbelief. He quickly covered the distance between them so he stood before Loki.

"You have to return to the palace," he said. Not the words Loki was expecting should he see Thor again, but then it had been that kind of a day.

"I can't,"Loki gestured out to the battlefield. "I'm a little busy."

"I will take over here. This battle I can fight, but the one in the palace is where your strength lies."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nebula is trying to take the Tesseract. Your skills are better suited there, brother."

Loki tilted his head, momentarily confused. "How is that better suited? Your strength could handle her."

Thor raised his hand and gripped the back of Loki's neck. "She is using power's beyond my abilities. Heimdall says you are the only one that can stop her. And she has Sigyn."

Loki's eyes narrowed. He pulled away from Thor and headed straight for the horses. "Speak with Tyr on the tactics I have laid out. You may or may not want to improve upon them."

"I will," Thor promised, "And Loki," Loki turned to hear Thor's last instruction. "When this is over we are going to get very drunk and you are going to tell me how you survived Svartalfheim"

Loki gave Thor a weak smile. That was a conversation he was not entirely looking forward to. He leapt onto Aalpi's back and with a swift kick to the ribs, launched him at a dead gallop toward the palace. Loki didn't care if it was reckless, he was not in the mood for caution. The stallion, wound up from the energy of the battle that was about to begin, was happy to move as fast as his feet would allow. The scenery flew past in a blur as they swerved through tents and jumped over carts. Cries of surprise and the crashing of metal followed in their wake, but Loki continued on. Focusing on his destination and Aalpi's muscles rippling beneath him for any indicators he may alter his current path. He watched the palace in his view, but nothing seemed to change except it seemed to take an agonizingly long time to get there. When he finally heard Aalpi's hoofs clatter on the cobblestones he felt his adrenaline had heightened to a level that any thought was a struggle.

Loki pulled Aalpi to a stop in front of the palace gates and quickly jumped from his back. The horse's sides were heaving from the hard run and his coat was lathered in sweat. He gave Aalpi a quick reassuring pat and a promise that he would get a bucket of apples when this was over then turned and headed quickly and silently through the front doors.

The palace hall's looked to be deserted. Loki chose caution, as always. He curled the fingers of both hands, summoning his throwing knives then started forward. As expected, he had not gone too far when a Chaturi warrior appeared at the intersection of the hallway. Before he could make a sound, Loki raised his arm and with a swinging arc, sent a blade into the warrior's neck with such speed, it seemed to have appeared on it's own. The creature let out a small choking sound and then collapsed to the floor. Loki uttered a curse under his breath as he looked down at the body. If it was found, then he would be discovered. He needed it to disappear, but at the same time, he didn't have time to move the corpse. Finally he decided to move it out of the footpath and place a glamour on it to disguise it from view. He knew it would not last forever, but hopefully long enough. Satisfied, he continued on to the Throne room. It was the most logical place for Nebula to be. A place of power and the open view allowing a line of sight around the Asgard. But most of the time the walls were drawn closed as Loki hoped they would be now.

When Loki arrived at the throne room doors, he saw they were partially ajar. It meant he could slip in without alerting anyone inside of his presence. Ducking his head in he looked around for any guards and saw none next to the door. The light was dim by the doors and he could not see too far ahead, but he had to take his chances. Tightening his grip on his knives Loki took a step into the room. As soon as he was through the door, he slipped behind a nearby column. There was a moment when he had a hard time covering up a smile as he realized the column he was standing behind was one of the only ones Thor didn't destroy when flying the Dark Elf ship out of the throne room in their mad escape from Asgard.

Loki looked around the column to see what his next move should be when it was made for him. He felt something sharp press into his ribs. He froze and slowly raised his hands opening his fingers so his blades shimmered and vanished. This was not how he planned to make an entrance, but it would have to do.

"Move." snarled a voice behind him.

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer to stay where I am." The point, of a spear he guessed, dug in deeper piercing his skin. Loki flinched. "Apparently not." He stepped out onto the main floor and led as his captor drove him down the walkway towards Hlidskjalf. Loki felt like this was getting to be an all to familiar scenario for him and he didn't like it now any more then he did then. As they got closer he could make out the Tesseract glowing on the throne's seat, still sitting inside the case that brought he and Thor back to Asgard from Midgard. Nearby Nebula stood with Theoric having a discussion he could not quite make out. Loki's eyes swept the rest of the room, but it still took him a moment to find Sigyn. She was standing farther back out of immediate sight. She was not in anyway restrained, her hands loosely folded over her green skirts, the light coming from the window causing the gold weave to sparkle. Loki liked this shade on her, it made her green eyes luminescent. But today, they were dull and without any form of life. Loki tried to step forward, but the spear pressed once more into his ribs made him stop.

Nebula and Theoric looked up at his approach. Nebula smiled as if she were genuinely happy to see him.

"Loki," she said "As I live and breathe."

Loki glared "If I had a choice, you would be doing neither."

Nebula gave him a pinched smile. "Maybe, but I needed you here to watch as Sigyn releases the Space stone from it's casing."

"You can't be serious," Loki objected "She can't release that kind of power on her own, and even if she could, why would you want her to?"

Nebula chuckled. "To level Asgard. We can't have anyone here telling of what we have done. Besides," she gestured to Sigyn, "she is happy to do it."

"It will kill her!" Loki snarled starting forward not caring about the guard at his back. But he wasn't depending on his weapon solely now as Loki felt a hand land roughly on his shoulder and pull him back.

Theoric turned from Loki to Nebula "Is this true?"

"Unfortunate side effect when exposed to that kind of power. I will be able to control the stone with the gauntlet, but I need it out of it's case."

"You said she was mine if I did as you asked,"

"I said," Nebula corrected icily "She was yours until I have need of her. I have need of her."

"And what did you promise her if she co-operated?"

Nebula smiled. "She was not a willing pawn like you, Theoric. She required a little persuasion."

"What kind of persuasion?"

Nebula looked over at Loki, meaningfully. "We had to promise not to kill Loki."

Loki clenched his jaw as he listened to the conversation. He didn't like what he was hearing, but things were starting to make sense. It explained Sigyn's erratic behaviour and why she suddenly started spending time with Theoric. He was beginning to think the only way to get anytime alone with her was to make a royal summons and he would not do that.

"Now," she said, "Are you going to help her or are you willing to watch her die in the attempt?"

Loki could not see an advantage at the moment so he decided to go along with them. Besides, he was curious about the power of the Space stone. He remembered what the Power stone did with Jane Foster. Though she was able to survive, she had no idea how to harness it and it would have killed her if it wasn't removed. He wondered if there was some way he could access the Space stone if only long enough to deal a crippling blow to the army that was attacking Asgard. Maybe Sigyn's magic, though newer then his, could be a help towards that goal.

"I will release the stone, but Sigyn will need to help me, not the other way around."

"No!" Theoric bellowed. "I will not let her near you."

Loki tilted his head toward Theoric. "And what do you plan to do to help, offer moral support?" Theoric scowled "I need magic with this stone and you are, among other things, sadly lacking in that area."

Theoric's eyes flared as he started forward. But Nebula put a hand to his chest and shoved him backwards "Enough, both of you." She turned to Loki "You can release Sigyn so she can help you, but try anything and I will kill her."

Loki nodded solemnly, stepping toward Sigyn to study her vacant eyes. He tried to find some sign she was in there somewhere, but there was nothing immediately apparent. He lifted his hand and cupped her lower face, Theoric let out a growl but he ignored him. Contact with Sigyn was not necessary for the spell, but Loki knew it would irritate Theoric. He closed his eyes and released a stream of magic which poured in wisps from his fingers and floated around her face casting it in a emerald glow. It wasn't long before he found the barrier that was blocking her conscious mind from active thought. With the flick of the fingers on his free hand the wisps wrapped around the barrier and crushed it. Loki opened his eyes and looked into Sygin's. She blinked several times in confusion then she was returning his gaze looking somewhat dazed.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Loki whispered reluctantly lowering his hand, "Let's just say, I have a very good idea what is going on. Right now I need your help to release the Space stone from the Tesseract."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Not doing so is equally as foolish."

Sigyn bit her lip, but gave no other indication of concern. He turned and walked toward the Space stone knowing Sigyn was following close behind though her footfalls were silent. He could feel Nebula and Theoric's eyes watching his every move. So he made them slow and deliberate so as not to cause a any alarm. They both approached Hlidskjalf where Loki paused to stare at it. The Tesseract seemed so benign. A blue cube that glowed warmly belying the dangerous power it contained. Loki lifted his hand, giving his fingers a flick. The casing disappeared and, with a twist of his wrist the cube floated down the steps until it floated a short distance from Loki at eye level. This was going to have to be very precise. After he studied it for a time he could only come to one conclusion.

"Sigyn, you are going to have to trust me," Loki felt like he was going to laugh at himself for uttering such a statement.

"Always."

Loki's back stiffened. He had never had someone say that to him. He was always the Trickster and therefore could not be trusted. He wanted to turn and look at Sigyn, but dared not take his eyes off the cube. "I have to remove the casing from the stone," he said instead "It will be delicate work and trying to explain what needs to be done while we're doing it will make a dangerous situation worse. I need your power, make it a part of my own, and wield them together. It is the only way I see of doing this."

"What do you need me to do?"

Loki stretched his hand out to her and gave her a playful smile "Just take my hand and, as I said, trust me."

Sigyn slipped her hand into his, lacing her fingers with his. Loki could feel her letting herself go placing all she was into his care. He threaded his magic through hers intertwining them and making them stronger then they ever could be alone. Loki moved his free hand over the cube, feeling the new flood of power flow through every fibre of his being before exiting his hand and circling the Tesseract. The currents moved over the cube probing and testing its sides looking for a weakness, a latch, anything to release the casing. It was slow work, but patience was needed for this. When he found it he smiled and popped the lock. The cube split open and the space stone floated from its case and hovered in the air between them.

Before anyone could react, Loki wound his magic around the stone and tightened his hold. He felt the power surge through him with a mixture of excruciating pain and pleasure. He knew immediately that he could not hold all this power so he reached out to Sigyn. He felt her hand tighten on his, crushing it. She was feeling it too and could not handle the excess power. Loki closed his eyes and focused on the others in the room, when he found everyone, he channeled the access power to them. He heard screams of agony echoing through out the hall, but he didn't care; he could now control the stone. Loki thrust his hand into the air, fingers splayed and a fountain of green fire flew from his hand and launched into the sky, dissolving a hole in the roof as it went. He sent the first wave across the land, finding the enemies army and wiping them out. He watched as they all erupted in pillars of green and white fire before they could do anything to react. When they were no more then smouldering ash, Loki moved his focus to the ships in orbit. With another push of power, to cover the distance, he launched the power at the ships, crashing through their defences with little effort. He watched as they exploded, scattering debris across the sky. When Loki could sense there was no more danger to Asgard, he pulled himself back and released his hold on the stone. Suddenly the pain he was able to hold off hit him with an intensity he had never felt before. He felt his legs buckle and the last thing he remembered was his knees colliding with the floor before everything went black.

Loki felt the fog lifting from his eyes, when he opened them he almost wished he hadn't. The soft light felt like he was staring straight into the sun and his head throbbed unmercifully. He reached up to cast the pain away, but even that was too painful.

"Loki?"

Loki tilted his head up and realized he was on the floor of the throne room, his head propped in Sigyn's lap. Her face took up his whole view. When he looked at her all he could see was her eyes shimmering and her cheeks wet with tears. But she was smiling, so it couldn't be all that bad.

"What happened?" he asked trying to sit up. A wave of pain flooded through his body forcing him to let out a groan. But he forced himself upright anyway.

"We won," she said a little uncertainly watching him carefully. "The invaders are gone. When you collapsed, I thought you were dead."

"Pretty close," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck "That stone packs a punch."

"There's something else,"Sigyn's tone caused Loki to look at her with concern. Fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Her expression worried him. If he missed some of the forces then it would be up to Thor to take care of them, there was no way he was repeating his performance. "Sigyn, tell me."

"I tried to find it while you unconscious, I tried so hard, but it was gone."

"What was gone?"

Sigyn stifled a sob "Your magic."

Loki stared at her in disbelief. Looking into the eyes that were a mirror to his own for any sign she may be holding something back, but all he could see was her pain at having to give him such tragic news. He closed his eyes and straightened so he could pull into himself to search. It was no easy task, for as Sigyn said, he could find nothing of his magic. But he continued to dig deeper searching every part of himself that he kept hidden from the world and no one would know to look. It was in his vulnerability that he found a trace of his magic, deeply hidden from everyone and safe to regrow once more. He found it bound in chains giving him very little access to it. He knew any attempt to access more then what he immediately was allowed would cause him pain, but it was a muscle he needed to flex and he would have to push the limits.

"It's there," he said at last opening his eyes. When Loki saw the look of shock and surprise on Sigyn's face, he elaborated. " I really burned myself out with that stone and it will take time to heal. Until that happens, my magic is bound for my own safety, or a casting could kill me." Loki lifted up his palm and tried to summon a throwing knife. The air shimmered with an outline of a blade and vanished, leaving Loki gasping from the pain lancing through his body.

"What if I healed you?" Sigyn asked.

"No," Loki objected "It would require too much magic and you could end up in the exact same position I am now. It will just take a little time and I will have to learn to do things the way everyone else does."

Sigyn smiled and held up her hand. In it was a dagger with ribbon of gold etched around the grip. "It sounds like you will need to actually find a place to put this since you won't be able to conjure them for a while."

Loki took the blade and slid it into his boot. He looked up at Sigyn and could see her green eyes bright with the joy at his news. Reaching out he cupped her face with his hand and leaned over pressing his lips to hers. She tasted of the salty tears she had so recently shed and he wanted to remove the pain with the passion he felt. She immediately responded opening her mouth to him and circling her hands around his neck so her fingers twined into his hair. Loki let out a moan and wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her up against him as he devoured her with kisses that he didn't realize how much he wanted to give her until this moment. His other hand moved to the back of her head so he could feel her soft curls slide between his fingers. He would have liked to keep going, to feel her next to him, to hear her heart hammering in rhythm to his own but his breathing was becoming rapid and he needed to come up for air. Loki reluctantly pulled away and leaned his forehead against Sigyn's and stared into her eyes which sparkled an emerald green he knew were the same as his.

Sigyn quirked a half smile. " You love me?" She asked.

"You picked that thought up, did you?"

"It's about the only thing on your mind," Sigyn bit her lip as she tried to hide a smile "well almost." a look of confusion flashing across her face. "But I thought you said love is for children."

Loki chuckled, he slid his hand back to her face and rubbed his thumb across her damp cheek. "I lied," he said "I have been known to do that from time to time." He tilted his head and leaned over to kiss her again, all other thoughts evaporating from his mind.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments are more then welcome. Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know what you think. Comments are more then welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
